The Lion, The Lamb, and the Soccer Snob
by SpiritedChild
Summary: Raven and Alexander were the Lion and the Lamb. What if the Lion finally wants a taste of the Lamb's blood? When all Raven's dreams come crashing around her, will Trevor be there to save her? Will she even want him to?Trevor/Raven&Alittle Raven/Alexander.
1. My Forever

**THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIRE KISSES FANFIC. PLZ GIVE ENCOURAGMENT SO I'LL CONTINUE TO DO MY BEST. I WILL WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS YOU ALL WOULD LIKE AS LONG AS YOU KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. MAYBE EVEN A SEQUAL. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE.**

**PLOT: ALEXANDER WAS RAVEN'S LION AND SHE WAS HIS LAMB. I GUESS NOT ALL VAMPIRE-HUMAN RELATIONSHIPS END WELL. NOW THERE'S A NEW MAN IN RAVEN'S LIFE. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH TREVOR. WILL HER RESISTANCE LAST?**

**SET POST BOOK 5 PRE BOOK 6.**

**THE LION, THE LAMB, AND THE SOCCER SNOB...**

Raven's POV:

"I love you Raven..." Alexander breathed against my hair as we lay in his coffin. You can quite accurrately say that my days alive are numbered. Alexander has promised that when I graduate at the end of this school year, we'll tell everyone we're moving to a different state. The only thing is, we won't be moving to a different state, we'll be moving to Romania to live with Alexander's parents. Once safely nessled away in his castle, I'll be turned into a princess of the night and be able to spend all of eternity with my prince. My love. My lion. And no one was going to stand in my way.

I laid against his chest and let his three sweet words seep in. "I love you too." I murmered. I needed Alexander like any person needs air. He's my forever and I love him more and more each day. I'm 18 now and alot has happened in my life. My best friend Becky and her boyfriend Matt are engaged but they're keeping it a secret until the last week of this school year. I'm also finally growing into everything about me that was ever unshapley. My nose isn't as big, my legs have good shape, and everything else in between.

Alexander began to squirm alittle. Nightfall must be coming. I opened my eyes and tried to squint against the dark and catch a glimpse of his face. No such luck. He chuckled, knowing what I was trying to do since he could see in the dark. As I tried to make myself comfortable again, the door to the coffin swung open to reveal Jameson, Alexander's butler and close friend of the family.

"Good morning young sir. Good morning Raven." He greeted. I blushed alittle at Alexander's and my current state. Jameson never seems to mind seeing our affection. I guess he's just glad to see that Alexander is finally relating to kids his age. I wiggled out of the coffin and began to put on my combat boots while Alexander drank the water Jameson had brought him. This summer has been amazing and so much in the vampire world has happened. I visited Aunt Libby and was able to find Alexander in Hippsterville, I found out that a vampire club called 'The Dungeon' exists within the Coffin Club, and Alexander is finally back in Dullsville.

I only wish that Alexander and I could visit 'The Dungeon' again but sadly, summer will be over tomarrow and school will take over my day life again. Although all these things have been exciting and I've got to do all of them with Alexander, all the danger I've been put in and all the darker things I've learned about the vampire world have made me not completely sure I'm ready to say goodbye to the sun. I looked over at Alexander who was now putting on his combat boots as well.

"So what will be be doing tonight?" I asked with a giddy smile, determined to make our final summer night meaningful.

"It's a secret." He purred, showing a fang. Seeing it made a shiver of excitment shoot down my spine. Was he going to bite me tonight? Had he changed his mind about postponing the date? I looked away to hide my face, which was twisted in excitment and fear. When I was able to look back at him, I saw the trace of a frown at the corner of his mouth. His dark eyes looked soulful and empty.

I reached over to touch his arm and ask what was wrong, but he jumped up and extended his hand to me before I could.

"Let us hurry. My grandmother can't wait much longer." He chidded. He was speaking of his grandmother's grave in Dullesville's cemetary. I laughed and took his hand, pushing the previous look on his face to the back of my mind.

--------------------

As we neared the cemetary on foot, Alexander's shoulders seemed to tense more and more. Was whatever bothered him at the mansion still on his mind. I reached over and touched his face. He gasped and held his breath as we stopped moving all together. For three incredibly long minutes, we stood there, as still as stone. He held his breath so long, he began to turn blue. "Alexander, breathe!" I screamed. He let in a ragged breath and looked at me with wide black eyes. His eyes were never black, only a deep chocolate brown.

I took a step back instinctively out of human fear. What is wrong with him? "Alexande-" before I could even finish his name, he had me pinned to the ground, fangs bared, glaring at my exposed neck.


	2. Mr Perfect

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST ONE. PLZ REVIEW!**

Raven's POV:

_I took a step back instinctively out of human fear. What is wrong with him? "Alexande-" before I could even finish his name, he had me pinned to the ground, fangs bared, glaring at my exposed neck._

--------------------

Alexander leaned over me with cold thirst burning in his eyes. He told me a few times over the course of this week that he had not felt hungry so he went out to feed less. Had he finally snapped?! If this is how he plans on turning me immortal, this isn't how I pictured it. It took me only a few seconds to get over my shock. I screamed and tried to pleed Alexander back to normal.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing! Please! Alexander?!" For a split second I thought I saw a hint of reason in his onyx eyes. It left as soon as it came and he lunged for the jugular. As I snapped my eyes shut, I heard a loud bang not even a foot from me. Alexander's weight left me and I laid limp on the ground.

Should I open my eyes? When I finally had the courage to peek, I saw a most unexpected sight. Alexander was out cold on the ground and none other than Trevor Mitchell was standing over me with a baseball bat. He looked worried. "Raven?" His voice sounded far away even though he was now nealt beside me. "Raven, speak to me!"

I could feel my eyes darting everywhere. Was I still in shock? My brain seemed to be going in slow and fast motion as I looked from Trevor to Alexander and back to Trevor again. "I'm...fine. Why did you hit him? Why are you here?" I asked, now feeling a throbbing in the back of my head.

"Why did I hit him?! He was about to rape you! I was driving home from the park after a baseball game with some friends and I saw him throw you to the ground and climb on top of you!" His green eyes looked as wide and as frantic as Alexander's did. That's right. Trevor doesn't know that Alexander is a vampire. I guess any normal third party person would guess the same.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looked at my vampire lover, unconcious on the ground.

"Is he okay?! Why do _I_ care if he's okay?! Why should you?!" Trevor's yelling was making my already sore head pound. I winced. The anger left his face and he slowly lifted my torso off the ground, one hand on the back of my head, the other around my shoulders. "I think you hit your head monster girl." Oh great! There's that oh so charming sense of humor.

He pulled me to his chest and showed me the now blood covered hand that was supporting my head. Oh man! Am I gonna bleed to death or will the scent of my blood wake Alexander and make him attack us both. I didn't have time to ponder either option because Trevor and picked me up and began carrying me to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, confussed.

"The hospital. You need to be seen by a doctor." He put me in the passenger side of his car and handed me his jacket to use as a temporary gauze.

"What about Alexander?" I asked, still dizzy.

Trevor looked in his rearview mirror. "No worries. The creepy butler is here to rescue him."

I spun around in my seat and saw Jameson shaking Alexander. He shot to his feet off the ground and spun in my direction. As the car sped away from him, I caught a glimpse of remorse cloud his features. As soon as the sun set tomarrow, I would be right by his coffin, ready to talk this out with him. Hopefully he'll feed if I tell him to.

The dizzy feeling never left me as we drove closer to the hospital. "Thank you Trevor. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up." He deserved a thank you, even if we were enemies.

"Don't thank me. I was doing everyone a favor, saving your butt. We wouldn't want a bunch of vampire babies running around Dullesville."

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically, only saying made me sound winded.

"We're almost there." He directed his full attention to the road and pulled into a parking space. "Do you need me to carry you or can you walk?" He asked.

"I can walk." I slowly got out of his car, keeping his jacket clutched to the back of my head. When the hospital's automatic doors opened, we got a mixture of worried and judgmental looks. Worried from the fact I was clearly bleeding and judgmental looks from the fact I was wearing all black. A nurse led us to the emergency room emediantly and a doctor was in the room a few minutes later telling me I needed x-rays and a cat scan.

"I'll go call your parents." Trevor offered.

"Thanks. Here's their number." I pulled one of my mom's crumpled business cards out of my jean pocket. "My mom's cell number is on the back." He nodded and left while a doctor escorted me to the x-ray room. When the doctor finished checking me out, Trevor came back into the room as the doctor left.

"I told your parents you hit your head and you were here. I'll let you tell them how it happened." Trevor said, matter-of-factly.

"Please don't tell them! They can't know!" I whisper-yelled, clutching his polo shirt. If my parents thought Alexander had tried to rape me, they'd never let me see him again. It's not like I could tell them the real truth.

"Raven, they need to know! What if he tries doing it again?!"

"He wasn't even trying to in the first place! It was all a misunderstanding!"

"Then what was going on Raven?" He asked, looked confused and unbelieving.

"I...can't tell you."

"Look, you may think that he had different intentions than what I'm thinking but did it ever occur to you...that maybe...he _was_ trying to do something to you?"

I was about to correct him again when I stopped short. Maybe he was right. I don't know Alexander's intentions by the graveyard for sure. He really could have attacked me out of sexual tention. Even when Alexander is starving, his eyes are never black. He's had so much stress on him lately, I'm not suprised he finally cracked. His mind just seemed to randomly think of a way to release it. Who'd of thunk his body's way of releasing was so... human?

"That's what I thought." Trevor mumbled with a smug smile. "Looks like your vampire isn't the Mr. Perfect you make him out to be."

"But you seem to think you are." I bit back.

"Oh I am Mr. Perfect. Don't think that anything's changed between us because I saved you from Count Molester okay? Your still monster girl."

"Don't call him that you jerk!" I screamed, throwing the bed's remote at him but remembering it was attached when it swung back and hit my arm.

He laughed. "Later monster girl." He walked out of the room a few seconds before my parents and Billy boy ran in.

"Raven!" They both yelled. Even my annoying little brother looked relieved to see I was okay.

"Hey. I'm fine." I said between the bone crushing hugs."Doc says I don't have any brain damage. At least not from hitting my head today."

"How'd you hit your head? And why was Trevor with you?" my dad asked.

"I was climbing a tree at the park by the graveyard 'cause I saw a black cat stuck in it but I fell out. Trevor had been playing baseball with some friends and noticed me when I fell."

"Where did he go? He said he was here with you." My mom said.

"He was. He just left so you guys could take me home and all. He didn't see a reason to stay." I then noticed Billy boy was gone. So did mom and dad. A few seconds later of calling his name, he came in, towing Trevor behind him.

"Found him!" Billy yelled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Madison." Trevor waved and smiled brilliantly, walking to them and shaking my dad's hand.

"Thank you so much for getting Raven here." My mom gushed.

"No problem. I am alittle worried about Raven hitting her head and all so why don't I walk her to all her classes for the first day back tomarrow. Make sure she remembers her way around and all." He offered. I could ring his neck.

"That's a--" I started but my dad finished.

"--brilliant idea! Thanks so much Trevor."

I was about to argue but Trevor gave me a warning look. Was he really gonna hold what he thought Alexander was doing to me over my head?

"You know what Mr. and Mrs. Madison...maybe you should know..."

I glared at him and begged with my eyes.

"Yes Trevor?" My mother asked.

"That I would also be honored to drive Raven to school as well."

"You really are a big help." My mom said. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course not. Better be getting home. Don't wanna miss curfew." He waved and was on his way. Yep. I am _definately_ ringing his neck.


	3. Here I come

**ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! REMEMBER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE.**

Raven's POV:

I always have a way of knowing exactly when I'm dreaming. Although I knew I currently was, it all still scared me. I was back in Hippsterville at 'The Dungeon' and was rockin' out with Scarlet and Onyx when Alexander walked in with a tiny leather bag. He pulled out capsules of blood and handed one to both of the girls.

"Would you like one Raven?" He asked. I noticed how his black eyes seemed to seer into me and it made my mortal blood run cold.

"I can't drink any. I'm human remember?" This seemed to amuse him.

"Then let me turn you. I promise you won't regret it. We can spend eternity together my little lamb." His words were sweet but the way he said them made me shake.

"Alexander, I wanna go home. Please take me home." I begged.

"Why? I'm giving you what you always wanted. Immortal life. Or do you not want it anymore." His smug, evil look left him and the Alexander that I know came back. "Do you not want _me_ anymore?"

The way he said it broke my heart. "Of course I want you. It's just...you said not until after graduation. There's alot that still needs to be done."

"My world can't wait for your human weaknesses." The cold look was back. He picked me up bridal style and began to carry me through one of the many catacombs with Scarlet and Onyx in tow.

"My human weaknesses?! Getting an education and pleasing my parents is not a weakness Alexander! Put me down! I wanna go home!" I began hitting him anywhere I could as tears began rolling down my face. The Alexander that I loved was gone and I needed to get away.

"Put her down!" I gasped when I heard the familiar voice. Trevor was standing at the end of the catacomb with his baseball bat pulled back and ready for a deadly blow. "Put her down now or you'll regret it!"

Alexander dropped me and I had to be caught by Onyx and Scarlet. The two teens walked up to eachother until they were three feet away. Alexander's evil dark eyes seering into Trevors light green ones.

"This is amusing." Alexander began. "A human is trying to win against a vampire. A human!" He began laughing and every vampire in the club joined in. It was a chorus of deadly echos that made me want to scream. The laughter ceaced and Alexander gripped Trevor's neck and lifted him in the air.

"Put him down Alexander!" I yelled, hurling myself at him. I couldn't even make him budge. Trevor was turning more and more pale and was beginning to even turn blue. "Put him down! You're killing him!"

Alexander swung around and flung me to the ground yelling, "Make me!" Before I could fall at a bone crunching speed, I shot up in bed and let out a blood curdling scream.

It didn't take even two seconds before my parents were leaning over me in worry. "Raven are you alright? It was just a bad dream." My mom hushed me while sitting beside me and rubbing my back.

"I thought the bad dreams had stopped when Sterling came back." My dad mumbled. Was that dream a sign or did last night's events scare me that bad?

"I'm fine. Just alittle shook up." I lied. I was more than alittle shook up. I needed Alexander to hold me and tell me everything was alright. My black kitty Nightmare began cuddling against my side. How ironic.

"Your mother and I were talking last night and remembered something. You said you were spending the day with Alexander. Where was he when all of this happened?"

My dad's question took me off guard but I was able to make up a plausable answer. "Alexander started his tudoring early instead of tomorrow so I was helping him out when Jameson said I needed to go home so Alexander wouldn't be distracted. I decided to spend the rest of the day at the park to kill time before I could go back and see Alexander. I guess I lost track of time."

"I thought your internal clock ran on Alexander time." My mom joked. "It's a shock you forgot to go meet him right away."

"Like I said earlier, that black cat distracted me. I was afraid Nightmare had gotten out of the house again and it was him." I was getting really good at this lying stuff.

My answer seemed to satisfy them. "Alright. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Mom offered.

"No. I'm fine. I have to get up and get ready for school in a few minutes anyway." I lifted back the covers and got out of bed. My parents left me be and I headed for the shower to wake me up.

--------------------

I was just gonna wear a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans until I remembered Trevor was picking me up. Even though I was unconditionally inlove with Alexander, for some reason, a thrill seemed to shoot through me everytime I thought of Trevor.

It disturbed me and made me want to punch myself, but I couldn't get the soccer snob off my mind. Maybe if I break all his pretty teeth with my fist, he'll leave my subconcious be. It's like he's become a part of every single thought I have since I hit my head and he came to the rescue. Whatever that fall did to my brain, it couldn't be picked up by a cat scan.

I need to talk to Becky about this. I called Becky last night to tell her about my head injury but she had already heard it from Matt who heard it from Trevor. When I let her know my parents were forcing me to ride to school with Trevor and that she could go straight to school to meet up with Matt, she flipped and asked if I liked him. I told her that the chances of me liking Trevor were the same as the chances of Matt finding another girl. Slim to none.

After having that dream, I'm not so sure. Maybe I really do like him. He saved me in real life and in my dreams so it kind of made me feel indebted to him. I threw my clothes selection to the side and put on skinny jeans and a red and black corset top. I decided against combat boots for once and put on some red converses.

Trevor Mitchel here I come.


	4. Pariah

**HEY! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW SUCH**_cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake_ **AND** _ljsmithfan188_ . **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE!**

Raven's POV:

I bounded down the stairs and almost made it past my parents but I had to stumble over the living room rug. It gave my mom just enough time to see my shirt.

"Excuse me young lady! Where do you think you're going dressed like that?!" My mom yelled.

"School..." I mumbled.

"Put on a sweater or I'll make you change your shirt. Then get back in here for breakfast. Trevor won't be here for another fifteen minutes."

I growled and stomped back into the hallway. All I need to do is put up with the sweater until I'm out of my mom's site. After pretending to eat my mom's sludgy oatmeal, a horn honked outside.

"That's Trevor Raven. Get outside."

Finally! Even school and Trevor's car is better than my home. I ran out the door and practically dove in Trevor's black mercedes.

"Excited to see me monster girl?" he laughed, pulling away as I buckled.

"No just excited to get out of the house." I was finding it suprisingly easy to talk to him even though I supposedly hated him.

"I know what you mean. My mom thinks she owns me." His additude was calm and thoughtful and nothing like his 'I'm infront of my friends so I hate you' additude.

For a few minutes, neither of us said anything. I was about to tilt back the seat and sleep on the ride to school but my stomach growling ruined the silent moment. I should have eaten my mom's Slop O' Oatmeal.

"Hungry for blood?" Trevor joked.

"No!" I yelled, hitting his arm.

"Watch it, I'm driving!" He reached over and hit my knee and I felt a spark shoot up my leg. What is wrong with me? I love Alexander! _NOT_ Trevor!

"You're so annoying." I whispered, pouting like a little kid.

"And you're blushing. Have I embarassed you my little pariah. **(A/N: I thought it would be the perfect nickname for Raven because a Pariah is an outcast; or person who is regected.)**

"You're little what?!" I yelled.

"Hey! Don't be mad. It's also a type of rare flower." He turned a street that led us the opposite way of the school and pulled into the local McDonald's drivethru.

"Why are we here? We're gonna be late for school." He is starting to _really_ tick me off.

"School doesn't start for an hour. You don't need to show up early just to hang out with Farm Girl. You have classes with her. Besides, I thought you were hungry."

"Only one class and she's always hanging out with Matt. School mornings are what I look foreward to. And don't call her that!"

His smug look faltered for a second but came back full force. "You'll live. Now what do you want?"

"You're buying me breakfast?"

"Ya." He looked genuinely sinsere. "Unless you'd rather not eat."

"No, uh...breakfast would be nice." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up as my stomach growled again.

"You're blushing again." He didn't say it in a mean way. He almost sounded nice. We ordered our breakfast to go and headed for school.

--------------------

You'd think the apocalimse was comming that way people reacted when I showed up to school in Trevor's car. I would have liked to punch all the starers in the face. Why did Trevor have to offer to drive me to school? One of Trevor's fellow soccer snobs decided to make an appearance just as we were about to go our separate ways.

"Yo Trev! What are you doin' with vampire girl? I thought you hated her." Justin, an overly ripped, overly stupid left fielder yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tell you about it in gym. First I need to get Raven to her locker and then her first hour class." Woah! Since when did Trevor call me by my real name?

He gave Trevor a skeptical look but left with a wave nonetheless. I turned to Trevor and glared at him. "I knew it Mitchell! You've got something planned don't you?! Spill you idiot!"

"Hey! Maybe I offered to spend the day with you because I really want to. Has it ever occured to you I wanna make amends and be friends?" He looked genuinely hurt by my accusation which made me wanna bite my tongue.

"Trevor I'm sorry..."

"Save it. Let's just get you to class. You obviously want nothing to do with me and I can get that. I have treated you unfairly in the past." He said all this without looking at me and hearded me to my locker with his arm barely touching my lower back.

I grabbed my bag full of gym clothes for first hour and my math book for second hour and began walking to the gym with Trevor. I shockingly have the same gym class as him now because until last year, all the gym classes were never coed. We went our separate ways in the gyms to the locker rooms and began preparing for class.

I met up with Becky at her gym locker next to mine. "Hi ya Becks."

"Hey Raven. Looks like Trevor took you to school after all."

"He said he would, why wouldn't he?"

"Matt told me Trevor talked about possibly driving away from school about 15 miles, saying he was gonna pick up a friend, and when he asks you to get out and get in the back to make room, he'll drive off. I tried to get ahold of you but I guess you left your cell phone at home."

That's it. All compassion I felt towards him this morning is now gone! "I can't believe he would try to do that!"

"Um, Raven?"

"Ya?"

"What's with the tacky sweater. It doesn't really look like something you would condone."

Oh crap. I forgot to take it off. Stupid Trevor distracted me! "My parents made me wear it to school. I forgot to take it off."

I shed my school clothes and put on the school's gym uniform of red short shorts and a white t-shirt. I made a deal with the principal. If I followed gym dress code, I'd get to wear whatever I wanted to regular keep black in my gym look, I put on black socks and black gym shoes.

Becky and I decided to keep busy chatting on the gym stairs next to the boys locker room while we waited for Matt.

"So Matt and I were thinking about...the next step in a relationship...I told him I wasn't sure and he said I can take as much time as I want but...I think I'm ready." She whispered.

"Oh Becky are you sure? This is something big and you don't really know much about the subject."

"That's where you come in!" She chirped under her breath. "You can tell me all about it and I'm even willing to go as far as looking up visual aids on the internet."

"Really? Wow you're serious about this." If Matt dumps her after this or ever, I'll make it to where kids will NEVER be in his future. Or walking for that matter!

While Becky and I quietly discussed the matter of what she would wear when the time came, Trevor came out of the boy's locker room with Justin. I motioned to Becky to keep herself hidden while we listened into their conversation.

"Now tell me why you and vampire girl looked so close this morning."

"It was nothing. I just told her parents I would take her to school."

"It didn't look like nothing. Why did you tell her parents you would."

"Get this! Last night..." oh no! "I was walking home from the park after our baseball game and I noticed Sterling and her walking to the cemetary. She reached over to touch him and he threw her to the ground and straddled her. I hit Sterling over the head with a baseball bat and he passed out. She almost cracked her head open so I had to take her to the hospital."

"You mean vampire girl was almost raped?! By Alexander Sterling?!"

"Ssh! If she finds out I told anybody, she'll probably drink my blood. Or worse." Trevor warned. I could feel Becky's eyes boring into my back. The two walked off and I slowly turned to face my best friend. She looked scared to death.

"Alexander tried to rape you?" She whispered.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it was a misunderstanding. He's been under so much stress lately."

"Raven did you talk this out with him?"

"I haven't had a chance. I will tonight."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"No. If I do, they'll tell me I can't talk to Alexander anymore and he'll probably go to jail." I whisper-screamed.

"What are you gonna tell him when you see him."

"I don't know." I really don't.


	5. AN

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN GREAT! I WOULD LOVE IF SOME OF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN WHERE IT IS DUE! THANKS!**


	6. Visual Aids

**ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ELLEN SCHREIBER!**

Raven's POV:

After school ended, Becky drove me home so we could get started on her leasons in sex education. My parents were both at work and Billy Boy was still at school for some program so we were safe for at least a few hours.

"So what's first." She asked as we collapsed on my floor.

I got out my laptop and opened up the internet browser. "First...we'll need to see what you know before we break out the visual aids."

It took her a few seconds to answer without blushing. " I know how sex works it's just...I wanna know what to expect. I've never actually seen a man naked."

"Alright..." If you could even classify Matt, or any soccer player for that matter, as a man. "When you and Matt get down to it, most of what you do will come by instinct. Just make sure he does these three things and you should be fine."

"Alright." She looked like she was listening to a lecture in class. I had to laugh to myself.

"First off, One of the main things he'll need to do is provide the protection. If you're worried, bring a couple condoms yourself. Second, being gentle is something you must stress. Let him know it's your first time so he knows to be careful. Thirdly, foreplay is very important. It'll hurt enough without being properly prepared..."

"HURT?!" She cried.

"Ya Becky. You remember the hymen Miss. Brooks talked about in Health right? You can also call it a virginal barrier. If he goes slow, it shouldn't hurt too bad."

How bad did it hurt you when you and Alexander..."

"Alexander and I have never done it before." I almost felt insulted.

"Wow. Really? I just thought...You've always seemed so...willing." She mumbled.

"Well we haven't. Why don't we just get to the visual aids since you know the basics." A deep blush came to both of our cheaks. The only visual aids I've ever seen was Billy Boy when mom used to make me change his diapers. If that grossed me out when he was a baby just imagine how a grown teen's or adult's will.

"Do you know any sites Raven?" She asked, still blushing.

"I'm just as new to this as you are. I guess we could use the search engine of google." Two hours of visual aids later, Becky was spent. A person can only see so much. As much as I hated to admit it, these sites thrilled me. The visual accuracy, the way the women seemed to love it, how much the guys liked it when the girl got all touchy feelly. It makes me wanna cause that type of pleasure in a man. Specifically, in Alexander. My mind seemed to involuntarily stray towards Trevor for a split second but I pushed away the thought

"My mom will want me home now Raven. Thanks for showing me this. It really helps. I'm gonna call Matt tonight and set the date."

"Have fun."

"I think I will now. See ya." I saw her to the door and ran back into the room. I curled into my bed and pulled the laptop onto my lap. After pulling the search engine up, I contined to scroll down the list given. Something caught my eye. _Sexy Games_. I clicked on it. The site that came up was filled with not just reccomendations for the bedroom life but actual games as well. There was one game where you played a virtual girl and had to seduce a guy or a game where you had to answer questions about certain topics to get certain pictures.

I was playing an adult dating game based off of Naruto when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Raven, it's mom. You're father and I need to talk to you. Will you open the door?"

I tried to close the browser before they came in but my fingers were shaking too much. Eventually it closed just as my mom was walking towards me. "Ya mom?" I could feel my pale white face flush a million shades of red. I ran into Trevor Mitchell and his mother at the mall and I got to talking to Trevor while his mom was shopping.

Oh crap. "What did you guys talk about."

"He said you've been upset lately and he wanted to know if I would give you the chance to talk with your father and I. He seemed so upset. Like he was genuinely worried about you."

I felt total relief that the conversation had nothing to do with Alexander. At least Trevor kept his promise. "I'm not upset. Just been overloaded with homework. It's stressful."

"It's only the first day of school."

"Ya...All my core class teachers like to get a head start of homework and projects." I am the worst lier ever!

"Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell us. We'll understand. Did Alexander and you get into a fight?" Mom asked simpethetically while taking the computer off my lap. She set it aside.

"A fight?" Something like that. "No."

"It's just that...these last couple days, you've been forgeting to see Alexander and we were wandering if you two had an arguement."

I tried to smile through my hysteria. "Of course not. I should probably get ready to see him. It'll be dark soon. May I go take a shower or is there something else you need?"

"No I guess that's it." She didn't look convinced. She stood and left the room with my father, the sceptisism still on her face. That was so _SO_ close. I shut down my laptop and ran for the shower. It's time to talk everything out with Alexander and settle this misunderstanding once and for all.


	7. I Have To Leave

**DUE TO MY CURRENT LACK OF INTERNET ACCESS, I SHALL WRITE CHAPTER UPDATES FOR MY STORIES BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME TO POST THEM! PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER IN MY FIRST VAMPIRE KISSES FANFICTION! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES! THAT BELONGS ENTIRELY TO ELLEN SCHREIBER! ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

My heart beat a million miles an hour as I walked up the long, winding drive to the Sterling Mansion on Benson Hill. The place that was now inhabbited by the only people who gave life to the boring Dullsville, and to me, seemed to scare me more than anything. Still asleep in the attic tower was the man who had tried to either drink my blood or rape me last night. And I was going to willingly face him and talk about it. My life is seriously screwed up.

Jameson opened the door before I had a chance to knock. "Hello Miss. Raven." His eyes were strained. He knew what had happened. He was very careful to make me feel welcome. He begged with his eyes for me to not be frightened. I had been told often of Alexander's dark times. The time before he knew me. Jameson would give anything to keep him from going back to the emotionless Alexander that acted as if his day to night routine was an out of body experience.

Jameson had me sit in the parlor. He offered me a drink but I politely refused and told him I only wanted to see Alexander right now. He nodded sadly and went to fetch him as soon as the sun set. I passed the time waiting for him to arrive by looking through and replying to the messages that I recieved while I took a shower earlier. There was one from Becky, one from my Mom, and one from Trever.

Becky's said _'Hey Raven. Matt says we're gonna do it next week. I'm so excited but nervous. Txt me later.'_

I congradulated her then moved on to my mom's text. Her's came while I was running to the mansion earlier. _'Raven. Your father and I are going to Billy's open house for school then we're taking him out to eat afterwards. If you want to stay with Alexander till we get home, go ahead. No boys are allowed at our house though. Luv Mom.'_

I thanked her then moved on to the message I most wanted to see. Trevor's. _'Decided I wanted to see your pretty face. I'll be at your house for movies in an hour. There better be snacks. -Trevor'_

I read his message again. Then again. Did he really just say that? What should I do? Should I stay at Alexander's house and leave him waiting on my doorstep? Should I text him and tell him where I am and to come back tomarrow. Most importantly, how did his number get in my contacts? I don't remember him...Man! He held my phone while I had X-Rays done! I sighed. if I did talk to him, it would give me a chance to talk out him telling one of his friends about the Alexander incident. He really needed to pay for that.

I felt an unmistakable presence in the room and looked up before I could reply to Trevor. I put away my phone and cautiously approached him. His eyes were a warm, chocolate brown tonight and his face was faintly flushed. He almost looked human. He had clearly ate a fair helping of his life source. I touched him face. It was almost warm. I swallowed before I spoke. "Are you okay?" It was barely a whisper but he seemed to hear me.

"Fine now that you're here. I fought the urge all night and most of the morning to call you and talk it out anyway. I almost went into the sun once. I decided it would be better if we discussed it face to face."

"Discuss what? Is there something wrong besides the obvious?" I asked. He looked nervous for a moment then changed the subject.

"I also must say how deeply I regret what happened last night." He took me into his arms. "It was foolish of me to risk your life by making myself starve like that. I can assure you it will never happen again." He put his face in my neck and pressed his body against mine. "You look beautiful tonight. I must say, red suits you. Not that black doesn't. Red just makes you look very warm. Not that you already aren't..." He laughed nervously.

He was talking about my red, chiffon, layered skirt. I had on a black tanktop and the red converses from earlier. There was a little red bow clipped into the side of one of my jet black wavy locks. He pulled me into a long, almost sad kiss that felt dangerously like the kiss he gave me before leaving for Hipsterville to return Valentine to his brother and sister, Jagger and Luna. When we broke apart, he held my fragile face in her strong hands. His eyes were miserable like the eyes I often imagined him having while he waited, lonley in his coffin for the time I'd return again.

"Alexander...what's wrong?" I asked.

"Raven...Something has...come up...in Romania with my parents. It seems Jagger, Luna, and Valentine showed up on their doorstep with their parents. The Maxwelles want to discuss something that we thought had been settled when you came into my life. I don't want to go, but they tell me the only way the Maxwelles will let it go...is If I go to their parents personally and tell them my decision." He spoke to me slowly. Like you'd speak to a child to make them understand.

"Does it have to do with the time you and Luna were betrothed?"

I waited for him to finally speak. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. When I was born and Luna was born...they took some of her human blood and forced me to drink it. It means little more than if I were to give you an engagement ring...but unless we settle things with the Maxwelles, they can hold this over my head."

I could sense the pain on my face. I could feel the jellousy. But most important...I could see an image in my head. One that I tried to ignore the first time. A look on Alexander's face. Something I wish I'd never seen. Love. It was only flash as he gazed at Luna. I wasn't meant to see that he had never told me of his hidden feelings for her. He loved me. I knew that. But he loved her too. He loved, beautiful Luna. How could I compete with someone like her? She was perfect. Blond, soft hair. Deep blue eyes. A figure that could make Aphrodite green with envy...

I kisses Alexander longingly on the lips. "Do what you need to do. I love you and I support any decision you and your family decide on. I need to be home. I'll leave you to pack..."

He looked miserable for a long moment. Miserable, with just a dash of gratitude. He was greatful that I would understand if he never came back. I wanted him to come back. I loved him so much and I wasn't ready to let him go. When he left, the misery that crushed me everytime he left me would be stronger than ever. Stronger because I love him more now than any of the times he left. Stronger because I knew there was a chance I'd never see him again. Stronger because I knew I might lose him to Luna who I might have become good friends with when I moved to Romania with Alexander. If I do...

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Alexander. But I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the sun either. This would only get better if I allowed him to talk this out with everyone. I would only get better if I knew that if he left me...he'd be happy. After we said our fair share of goodbyes, I walked home. It had been just a little longer than an hour. I didn't see Trevor anywhere. I was too torn and exhausted to even notice his car as I passed it. I unlocked the door with my key and shut and locked it behind me. I fought back a sob and walked into the already lit living room.

There, sitting comfortably on my sofa with a soda in his hand, was none other than Trevor Mitchell.


	8. Nail In The Heart

**HOW WAS THE LAST CHAPTER? GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? LET ME KNOW!**

Raven's POV:

"What are you doing here Mitchell?" I seethed. I noticed my dad's old tennis raquet out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I should break more than his hand this time.

"Waiting for you Madison. I told you I'd be by in an hour. You're late. Did Sterling want a quicky before you guys parted?"

That stung but I ignored it. So did everyone think I had already slept with Alexander? Did my own parents think that? "How did you get in the house? It was locked!"

"You guys have a key hidden in a fake rock. That might have actually worked if there was more rocks than just the one to draw attention away from it." He smiled casually and gave me a once over. "You look nice. Red suits suits you. I get kind of tired of seeing only black all the time. Guys like it when girls give them something to really look at. I like brighter colors."

"Well tough you idiot! 90% of my wardrobe is black!" I picked up the tennis raquet and pulled it back, ready to swing if he tried anything.

He casually put his drink down on the coffee table and stood up slowly. The first time I had hit him with this, I broke his hand. I did it to prevent him from spray painting the Sterling Mansion. I had no idea if he was planning on just talking or if he came here on a sex dare. He can assure himself now that the only action he'd be getting tonight would be from his hand. He cautioned me with his eyes as he walked up to me. He looked afraid in the eyes but his features weren't smug anymore. Just kind.

He reached for the raquet and took it from me. He dropped it on the floor and reached for my face. I froze in place and he brushed away a tear that I didn't notice was still in the corner of my eye. He looked compassionate. But most importantly, he looked like he was on the verge of fury. He kept his hand on my shoulder to steady my shaking. "Raven..."

It took him a while to compose himself. After he was sure he was in control of his emotions, he spoke again. "...did he do anything to you while you were over there?" The anger was much more pronounced.

I was taken aback. Since when did Trevor Mitchell care about anyone except himself? "No." I said firmly. "He's leaving for Romania tomarrow and we said goodbye."

He calmed down considerably. He still had compassion in his eyes. "How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know. Neither does he. It could be forever..." My voice broke on the last word. This was humiliating. I didn't want this boy to ever see me cry. Not only would it be humiliating, but he didn't deserve to see me cry. Not after all the pain he caused me emotionally since pre-K. I swatted away his hand. The tears were coming. The emotion I had so carefully held back in front of Alexander was flooding to the surface and my rival would be the one to see me break down.

It took me a few minutes of silence to realize I had begun to cry despite myself. I was even afraid to tell him to leave. If I spoke, my voice would sound broken. I expected him to laugh, or at least look afraid of the fact I was showing emotion and run like the boy he is. Instead, he jerked me foreward by the shoulder and let me cry on his shoulder. As much as I hated him, I felt myself melt. My arms just hung there for a second until I felt the urge to hug him too. He had his arms around my lower back so I snaked them around his neck.

The way he rubbed circles on my back really did help me calm down. When he was sure I was better enough to not break down, he spoke again. "Why is he leaving?"

I contemplated on telling him the truth. Or at least what part of the truth I was allowed to tell. "Well...Alexander is from a very rich family. His family is old fashioned. He was trapped in an arranged marriage from birth. When he was seventeen, he left her at the alter because he didn't love her. Now his family is trying to get him to go back to Romania to discuss it with the girl's family...I think he loves her now. I think he knew he'd go back to her ever since he left for America. I think he loved her all along..." I shuddered and Trevor held me closer. "...I think he was just afraid. He might leave me for her...and I'm just letting it happen."

I was angry now. Angry with myself for staying with him after I knew his true feelings. I should have just left him before I became too attatched. Before he dug a silver nail in my heart that would never leave as long as I live. The nail was hammered deeper in my heart everytime I thought of the loving look he gave her. Now it was too perminate. Just as perminate as the nail Trevor put there himself. It's been there since pre-K and it would always be there. What really scared me was the fact that it was wedged in deeper than Alexander's nail.

I had known Trevor longer. I knew him. Inside and out. I knew his real dreams. Not the ones he told everyone but what he really wanted out of life. The front he used infront of everyone at school, infront of his parents...it was gone now that it was just us. When it was only me he had to impress, he didn't use the cover. The mask. It was a defense mechanism. Right now, I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. I needed to get some things straight with him before the mask came back.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were warm. I decided that I rather liked the color green as long as it was his eyes. "I want you to understand something Trevor. I heard you tell one of your friends about the incident with Alexander. It hurt to know you didn't keep your promise. I trusted you."

He looked at the floor, shamefaced. "Sorry. I was mad that you still hated me after I tried to make up for everything."

"Then you should also know I don't hate you. Not even a little. If I honestly cared so little about you as to hate you, the comments you make about me wouldn't hurt so much. And you should also know that it's gonna take a whole lot more than being my personal school escort to be forgiven. A nice alternative would be to stop talking bad about me behind my back and to my face."

He still looked like he felt horrible. "Sorry..." He mumbled. He looked up at me and gazed at me through his blond eyelashes. "I really am."

My head began to swim and I realized that I had stopped breathing. I can't get attatched to him... I took a deep breath and smiled faintly. He smiled back. The smile left my face when I remembered one more thing he needed to get straight. His smile left. He looked confused with my mood change. "One more thing Trevor."

"Yes?" He was cautious.

"I'm a virgin." I said bluntly. "Stop making me out to be a tramp. I don't want rumors going around school saying I'm knocked up or something."

He looked truely shocked. "Really? You really are still a virgin? You swear?"

"I swear Trevor." I sighed, annoyed for the third time at the mention of my possible lack of innocence."

He smiled widely, the embarassment still in his eyes with a hint of relief. "Sorry for ever doubting you. I swear not to tell anyone about Alexander almost raping you."

"I told you Trevor! He wasn't trying to rape me." But I knew that no matter how hard I tried to tell him so, he would always think what he wanted about the situation unless he was told the truth.

He looked at me sadly. "Man Madison. You really are in denial."

I sighed instead of arguing. At least I would get positive attention from Trevor as long as he thought I was a victim of near rape. Not that I wanted him thinking so. I took his hand and pulled him to the couch with me beside me. I flipped on the tv and started flipping through the channels. I stopped on the news.

"Give a big shout to our very own hometown soccer team who won the last soccer match by a landslide. Buy tickets for friday's game."

We both smiled. I was proud of him. The news talked about a cluster of local volunteer projects to help feed the poor then jumped to the entertainment. The camera went to a field reporter outside someone's house. Next to the reporter was Matt and Becky! I gasped.

"And tell us about this awesome party kids."

Matt spoke first. "It's the highlight of the century! Everyone who's anyone is here! We're giving away a car and have raffle ticket sales and game booths set up! All the proceeds tonight go to help the People's Relief fund!"

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Raven!" Becky waved at the camera. I laughed. Matt made a peace sign while Becky continued to wave. The camera went back to the studio. I turned to Trevor who looked relaxed and amused at Becky's reaction to being on tv.

"A big party huh?" I asked. "Why aren't you at the party? You are the star soccer player and the most popular guy in school. You've been talking about this party for weeks with everyone and even helped arrange the car giveaway."

He shrugged, looking truely indifferent. "I'd much rather spend the evening with you." He looked right at me as he said it with sincere eyes. I felt bad that he had to miss it on my account. He really did want to go. I stood up and ran back to my room. I put on a red t-shirt with silver designs and regular dark blue jeans and kept on the red converses. I ran out. He looked startled.

"Let's go to the party then." I smiled.

He jumped off the couch. "Really?"

I grabbed his hand and drug him out of the house and locked the door behind us. We got in his car and began the three block trip to the party. I could fainly hear the music from here. When we pulled up, a valet took the car and parked it for us. I couldn't believe Trevor and I were actually friends. I jumped when he took my hand. He noticed my stare.

"What?" He asked. "There's no way I'm showing up at the party of the century without a date."

I blushed furiously. "He may be leaving for Romania but he's still my boyfriend Trevor." Trevor just squeezed by hand tighter as we walked up the stairs to the door. Matt was greating everyone with Becky at his side. "Hey Matt." Trevor waved as we stopped to talk.

"What's up Tevor? Thought you weren't coming."

"She made up my mind for me." He smiled and pointed to me. I smiled at Becky who was staring at Trevor and mine's locked hands in confussion.

I smiled at Becky. "I'll explain later. Saw you on tv. Thanks for the shout out."

She smiled widely and gave me a confussed but passive look. I let Trevor drag me into the house. It was blinding with all the strobe lights. It was decorated like a posh L.A. club and there were waitresses in cocktail dresses serving drinks and snacks on trays. The main area was so cram packed with dancers, I couldn't even see enough of the living room to know how big it was.

Trevor loosened his grip on my hand when we noticed his soccer friends coming towards us. There was a mixture of confusion and disaproval plastered on all their faces. Trevor fought with the mask that was beginning to take over his facial features. He was scared. As much of a jerk as he had always been to me, I wasn't so cruel as to want to see him being bagged on by all his friends. I let go of his hand before anyone could notice and put a scowl on my face.

"Hey Trev. What's monster girl doing here?"

I sighed in convincing dismay. "Someone dared him to take me to this party as a fake date. He practically dragged me here." I gave him a cold and knowing glance, hoping he got the message. He looked totally confussed at first. Come on Trevor! Do you really have to prove me right about all the blond jokes you star in? Finally, it dawned on him. The mask was back.

"I even picked out her outfit. What you think?" He grabbed my hand and forced me to spin around and show off the outfit. I punched his arm in a playful way, trying to make it appear real for his friends. I crossed my arms like a sulky toddler as he talked about the upcoming soccer match with them.

After a few minutes, they left and he linked our arms and led us through the crowd to the kitchen. The last time I had been to a party, I came into the kitchen and ran into Trevor. He forced me to make out with him for a while (not that I fought it off either) then asked if I wanted to go for a walk. We ended up walking into the woods a ways until it was pitch dark. After I tempted him to take off his clothes, I ran like mad with them. I remember how embarassed he was when I took each article of clothing and taped it to my locker door.

He ended up getting even by stealing my dad's tennis raquet and not telling me he had it till I had worked for a few weeks at armstrong travel to pay back my dad for his expensive raquet. I sighed and looked around the room. Trevor was eyeing the beer sitting temptingly on the counter in a cooler. I sighed and pulled him to an ajoining room. It was a tv room. He looked afronted.

"What did you do that for? I was thirsty."

"You're the designated driver. There is no way I am letting you drink so much as a sip. And we both know there's no way you'll let me drive your mercedes."

I noticed some bottles of water in a cooler on a table in there. If there had been anything slipped into them, you'd see it. I handed it to Trevor who looked at it blankly. "What's this? Just water?"

I sighed but it caught in my throat when I noticed what movie was playing on the tv. Kissing Coffins...was it Trevor's idea to play it? I remember faintly him saying something about it being on the possible movie list for the party. I also faintly remember telling Trevor it was my favorite movie. While he stared at the water like he'd never heard of such a thing, I sat on the leather couch in front of the tv and tried to get lost in my favorite vampire movie since Dracula.

I faintly noticed a shift in the couch cushions as Trevor sat. I imediantly relaxed. There was something peaceful about a sober, kind Trevor. He reached for my hand again but I put my hands in my lap. Please understand Trevor...I can't just act like I've moved on. I haven't. His expression fell slightly but the content smile was staying. I felt him scoot closer till our legs were barely touching.

"Raven?" He suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"When is your family supposed to be home?"

"Um...I think it was supposed to be ten or something."

He jerked us both to our feet and started pulling me towards the main room. "I have eight minutes to get you home."

I felt a spasm of panic. We practically flew out of the house. It took three minutes for the valet to bring us the car and another two just to get on the main road. I thanked God I lived only three blocks away from the party house. I think the house belonged to Brittany Styles. We skidded to a stop and I opened my car door.

"I'd invite you in but my parents said no boys while they were gone." Although I was sure they'd make an exception for the straight A, sports star Trevor who they believed could only set a 'good' influence on me.

"Understandable." He quickly reached for my face and traced my jaw line with the tips of his fingers. I shuddered and stumbled out of the car.

I waited till he had driven out of sight before running inside. No one was home yet. I ripped off my shoes and socks, then put some warm water on my face to soothe me. I decided I liked the feeling so much, I took a whole twenty minute shower complete with the tangerine body wash and shampoo and conditioner set. I shaved my legs and put on my red velvet night dress as a subconcious reaction to Trevor saying he liked me in red. Now that I remember, Alexander said he liked me in red too. I made a plan to buy more red clothes.

My parents weren't home yet so I checked my phone for messages. Mom had sent me one.

_'Took Billy to Henry's for the night then decided to rent movies and pick up the dry cleaning at the 24 hour place. Should be home in a half hour to 45 minutes'. _

I sighed and decided to survey the damage of my room. If it looked like a tornado went through it, I'd wait to clean it. If it looked like a hurricane went through it, it was time to clean. I opened my door and nearly screamed. Alexander was sitting on my bed with Nightmare purring in his arms. I tried to look delighted, but I knew by the look of betrayal on his face, he knew who I had been with tonight.

"Did you have fun at the party?" He murmured.

I gulped but tried to look fine as I turned the light on and started to put my dirty clothes in a laundry basket. "Not really. Becky had been on the news with Matt, advertising the party. I wanted to go and see her is all."

"And Trevor was a nice guy and gave you a ride right?" He asked, incredulously.

I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I tried to stay silent. It seemed like his question was retorical but I wasn't sure. I decided to appeal to his human side and see if it was jellousy that caused him anger and not the thought of him thinking I had cheated. "Oh Alexander?" I asked with a convincing smile.

"Yes?" The change in my behavior seemed to throw him off.

"Are you jellous of Trevor?" I asked, still smiling.

He blushed. "N-no...I was just...cur-i-ous?" He sounded out the word and ended up making the sentence a question by accident. The idea of him being jellous seemed as alien to him as the idea of drinking only water is to Trevor who probably would have false teeth by thirty with all the beer and pop he drank.

"It seems to me like you are. And if you had paid just a bit more attention tonight when you stalked me, you would have known that Becky asked Matt to ask Trevor to give me a ride when I told her I wanted to talk to her. You have nothing to be jellous about. Furthermore, you'll be happy to know I've been dodging all Trevor's advances tonight. He's rather sore with me."

He seemed defiant. "What about when he touched your face in the car? What about that?" He was panicy to keep the blaim off himself.

"I repeat; if you had paid more attention, you would have seen me bite him when he did. Why do you think he jerked his hand back so fast?"

He was dumbfounded for a brief moment. I felt bad lying to him but I didn't want Alexander leaving for Romania thinking I had cheated on him. It would make it that much easier to choose Luna over me. I took Nightmare from his arms and put her on the floor and sat in Alexander's lap. I kissed the corner of his mouth seductivly. "Why do you think I'd cheat on you? I wouldn't ever do that to you. You know that. You know how much I dislike Trevor, and you know I love you."

He sighed and smiled finally. "You're right." He kissed me passionatly on the lips. "I'm sorry for thinking you would. You look very pretty right now by the way. Although I'm fairly positive you accidently bathed with that bow in your hair. It's stuck on a knot."

He laughed as I ripped the red bow from earlier out and brushed through my knots. When not even a ghost of a knot was left, he stood and took me in his arms. The seriousness in his eyes made me drop the brush. It clattered to the floor which made Nightmare jump. I was barely aware of anything besides the way Alexander felt and smelled. He kissed me again.

"I'll write you everyday. I hope you'll do the same. My family doesn't have long distance or cellphones."

"I will." I felt the tears in my eyes. I might never see him again. He might choose Luna. Beautiful Luna. How do I stand a chance? With one last kiss, he ghosted out my window and left me on my own to cry.


	9. Options

**HOW HAS IT BEEN SO FAR? LET ME KNOW!**

Raven's POV:

After I was sure Alexander was really gone and him leaving wasn't some stupid nightmare, I brushed my teeth and put in a movie in the front room to await my family's return. I had just pressed play on Rocky Horrer Picture Show when they came home. Dad looked stressed, mom looked peaved, and Harry was being towed by a shamefaced Billy Boy.

"I thought Billy was going to Henry's, not the other way around." I said.

Mom was the first to speak. "That WAS the plan. Unfortunately, Henry's parents said the only way there can be any slumber parties-"

"Mom! We're dudes! You don't call them slumber parties!" Billy whined.

"As I was saying..." She was fumming. "The only way Billy and Henry can spend the night together is if Henry comes here because the last time Billy went to Henry's, Billy broke a vase and they hid the pieces in a frying pan in the cabinet."

"We know that. It doesn't explain why you look like you could sacrifice a goat right now." I said confused.

Mom didn't find my joke very funny. She stormed off for the room. Dad gave me an apologetic look for her behavior. "Your mother had a bad time at the conference. Billy didn't tell anyone that the reason he was given detention last week was not for correcting the teacher when he gave the wrong answer to two math problems."

"What's the real reason?" I raised an eyebrow at the boys who ran for Billy Boy's room.

"He was busted by his computer class teacher for looking up adult movies and emailing them to his friends. He was caught because he was sending them to the people on the list of who was using a school computer at that time and he accidently clicked the teacher's computer too."

"Yikes. Why does he get Henry over if he's in trouble?"

"As upset as I am as well, the computer incident did happen two months ago and he was already punished for getting a detention in the first place since he had told us that he mouthed off a little bit that day when he corrected the teacher. What's done is done. He's been punished and the crime is stale as I always say."

"You're too much of a softy." I laughed, giving him a goodnight hug.

"Plus the waiter got mom's order wrong at the restaraunt and we had to wait ten minutes just to place our order in the first place."

"I'm sorry. Give her my love."

"Will do kiddo. Bedtime."

"But I just put in a movie." I sort of whined.

He sighed. "Which movie?"

"Rocky Horrer Picture Show." I smiled. It was his favorite.

"Alright, we'll watch it, but we have to skip around and only watch the good parts to prevent staying up too late. You do have school in the morning."After twenty minutes of scene watching, I was sent to bed. Watching a vampire movie with my dad brought back the good days of glowy play-dough and flower power posters. It really cheered me up.

I was sad to go back to my room though. I no longer felt warm in fuzzy. I kept remembering the fact I might never see Alexander again. After a good, long cry, I was able to finally sleep. The next morning, I woke up with a red face and puffy eyes.

"I feel like crud." I mumbled and slammed the snooze button on my alarm.

"You look it." My mom said, walking in with a bag that was from Hot Gothic. "I've got a little something for you."

I sat up, intrigued. She put the bag on my desk and swung open my drapes. "What's the occation?"

"Well, I haven't really taken you school clothes shopping yet and I feel bad for my bad mood last night. I didn't even ask if you had something to eat."

"Don't worry about it. I got something." The truth is, I hadn't ate since lunch yesterday. I wasn't hungry last night but now I feel like I could eat a whole bear.

She handed me the bag. I couldn't contain my enthusiasm as I practically swan dived into it and pulled out a red, spaggetti strap dress that looked like it would fit snuggly around me. I squeeled in delight and hugged my mom. "Thank you so much! It's so awesome!"

She pulled out a black headband with a red bow and a pair of black flats. "I figured it could be a gothic Snow White look."

After several thank you's, I pushed her out of the room to try it on. With my black hair and pale skin, I really did look like a gothic Snow White. The dress fit snuggly till my hips where it flared out. After brushing my hair and teeth, I applied sleepless night cover makeup and red lipstick then ran to show everyone. I did a twirl in the middle of the living room. "What do you think?"

Henry looked like he was in love, Billy looked like he was gonna puke, mom was gushing with pride that I'm wearing anything but black and dad looked he didn't like the neck line. "Honey..." Dad began. "...are you sure you want Raven to wear that?"

"Of course I'm sure. She looks amazing." She gave me a big hug which I endured as a thank you.

If all it took to wear skimpy clothes was to make it a happier color than black, I might even put up with pink. Might. I ran outside to wait for Becky. A group of college guys honked at me as they drove by. I smiled and blushed with suprise. Note to self, get mom more than just a card for mother's day. Maybe some bath salts. Becky pulled up then in her mom's old blue truck. I jumped in.

"Woah! Look at you!" She said, genuinely suprised.

"You like? My mom got it for me. She let me wear it without a tanktop under it because it wasn't black."

"It looks great but I thought black was your signature color."

"It is. As you can see, my headband has black on it and so does my shoes. I like the color red too. I'm starting to think I might like red more than black. Might being the key word. So how have you and Matt been?"

"Great!" She smiled like she had just won the Miss. America Contest. "Matt keeps saying how excited he is to tell everyone we're engaged. It's making me impatient. I might just be tempted to ask him to tell everyone now."

"Hold your horses lovergirl. Give Matt some space. You need to remember that the first reaction everyone will have when they find out you're engaged is that you're knocked up."

She went pale and gulped. "I-I also told Matt yesterday that we should wait till prom to have sex. I was thinking about the consiquences of giving it up with so much time left in the school year. If we waited till prom, school would be over in a month anyway so if I got pregnant, there would be no time to grow yet before I graduated."

"Good plan Becks but let's hope it never comes to that." I said with a smile at how much thought she had put into the plan. We pulled into the school parking lot then. Everyone was just arriving. The soccer snobs were all surounding Trevor's car and talking. Becky got out first and ran into Matt's arms. I was nervous at first. What if Trevor wanted to pretend we still hated eachother like last night? I sighed. I need to be strong. It's not like he's my boyfriend. I love someone else...right?

I took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Trevor didn't notice me at first so I decided to go over in his general direction and pretend I was just talking to Becky. Becky motioned for me to come over and talk with everyone.

"Hey guys." I said, trying to ignore the stares. I definately loved the color red. It kept me gothic and people gave me positive attention instead of negative.

Trevor leaned against the driver door of his mercedes lazily. "Hey sexy. Nice dress." At least he wasn't ignoring me or calling me monster girl.

I ignored him and got into a conversation with Becky about accompanying her to friday's soccer match. After agreeing to sit with her in the front row (not willingly. If you sat in the front row, there was a dangerous risk of being hit with the ball. I'd make an exception however for Becky). She also asked if we could talk today at lunch about why I was really with Trevor at that party. Without giving her a definate answer, I ran for the school. I could hear the first warning bell ringing.

When I was almost to the school building, I noticed Trevor was following me. I stopped at my locker to grab my gym bag and math book which gave him enough time to catch up. He leaned against the locker next to mine. He looked peaved off.

"Why'd you ignore me? I was nice enough to not be mean or talk bad about you and I get ignorance as my reward?"

"Wow! After torturing me for thirteen years, two cases of saintliness makes it all better! Give him a hand everybody!" I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me.

"I thought we were on good terms now." He said. "Remember last night? The heartfelt talk at your house, agreeing to be my date for the party, ring a bell?"

"I also told you it would take a lot more than that for me to trust you again."

He sighed. "Ya...I guess you did..." At the sound of the final warning bell, he walked past me to the boy's locker room. I was in a confused daze as I made my way to the girl's locker room and dressed out. I can't even imagine a life where Trevor was my friend much less live it. There might come a time when everyone would know we're friends.

Gym passed in a blur and so did math and science. After we were dismissed by the bell to head to our next class, I still wasn't out of my daze. The sound of classical music being played in my next teacher's class let me know she was in a good mood. I really liked Child Development class. We were supposed to start a big project this week or next. I wonder if today is the beginning. I took my seat next to Becky who sat next to Matt. Trevor sat in front of me in the first seat in our row. He wasn't here yet.

The bell rang for the start of class. Trevor came running in then and took his seat. Miss. Dawn gave him a disapproving look but the smile she had never left. "Alright class. Setting down." She had a very soft voice. It could really lull a person to sleep. "We'll be starting our semester projects this coming monday. Today, we'll tell everyone who their partner is then start watching a movie that will take up today and friday."

She put everyone's names on the board and began randomly connecting lines. I smiled as she paired Matt and Becky. She was the awesome type of teacher that paired you with the people you wanted to work with unless you wouldn't do your work. Since both Matt and Becky were straight A students, there was no reason to separate them. I picked up a pen and got out a piece of paper to write a note to Becky explaining why I was at the party with Trevor when she connected Trevor's name with mine.

I blanched. Really? Has fate really been wanting Trevor to be my friend after all? I wrote the note quickly.

_Dear Becky,_

_ I came to the party with Trevor because he saw me walking towards the party myself. I wanted to congradulate you about your 15 minutes of fame._

_XOXO, Raven_

We did the XOXO thing as a joke. She had started writing it on her notes in middle school before she knew it meant hugs and kisses and after we had a good laugh when we found out what it meant, we both started using it in our notes towards eachother. I tossed her the paper and she read over it as Miss. Dawn put in a movie. She scribbled back a reply before throwing the paper back.

_Then why were you holding his hand? -XOXO, Becky_

I sighed and wrote back.

_IDK. He grabbed MY hand. I didn't know how to react. XOXO, Raven_

She gave me a knowing look as she wrote a reply.

_He so likes you! ;) I can't believe it! BTW, how's Alexander been? XOXO, Becky_

_He's leaving to visit his family for a while. IDK when he'll be back. XOXO, Raven_

_Are you okay with that? XOXO, Becky_

_Ya. It's just for a while. XOXO, Raven_

She nodded and stuffed the note in her bag as the movie's previews ended and a documentary on teen pregnancy began. This might botch up Matt's plans to get with my best friend. I was almost pleased with Miss. Dawn's movie choice. About halfway through class, a note was thrown over Trevor's shoulder and it plopped on my desk. I carefully unfolded it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

_Hey Sexy. What's up? -Trevor_

_NOYB, That's what. :) -Raven_

_I was thinking last hour. Howabout we make farm girl's day and agree to double date. She's been telling Matt a lot about how she'd like that. -Trevor_

_Don't call her farm girl for one, and why would Matt tell you about their private conversations? I thought he cared about Becky. -Raven_

_He does. Chillax. He didn't tell me. Becky's telling him in front of other people. Like the other day when I bought them icecream. -Trevor_

_Oh. Sorry. Don't tell them I said that about Matt please. -Raven_

_I might. I might not. I won't if you promise to go on a date with me. -Trevor_

_Not gonna happen. Becky would never believe you anyway. -Raven_

_She doesn't have to. The evidence is on this note. -Trevor_

I was tempted to throw the note away right now but I knew Trevor would never actually tell on me about something like that.

_Please get it through your soccer ball skull. I have a boyfriend. His name is Alexander Stirling and he's only visiting his family. -Raven_

_I thought you told me there's a chance he might not come back. Sorry to bring it up. What girl is it anyway? -Trevor_

_...Luna. -Raven_

_WTF! No way! You mean he's engaged to Jagger's sister? -Trevor_

_WAS engaged! Don't be such an idiot! -Raven_

_You put on a good show you know. I'd never have guessed that the reason you didn't want me dating her had nothing to do with you being Jellous of me having a girlfriend. But if she had just ended up with me, Alexander wouldn't have her as an option you know. -Trevor_

That stung to hear.

_I wasn't joking when I told you she was bad news. If I hadn't of intervened, she'd have made you marry her. -Raven_

This was a total lie. She made it clear she liked Alexander when she tried to bite his neck.

_Yikes! Really? What is a covanent ceramony anyway? -Trevor_

_It's a gothic vampire wedding. Remember how Jagger thought he was a vampire. So did Luna. She was gonna try to bite you. Might have given you aids since she had them herself. -Raven_

She deserved one flaw. Even if it was a made up one. The bell rang and Trevor read my reply and shredded the note. After he was sure no one would know of our conversation, he threw away the pieces and walked with me to our next class.

"Really?" He whispered. "Luna had aids?"

"Ya." I tried to hide my smile. Our next class was cooking. We sat at our table and looked through today's cooking report. "Yum. Cookies."

The worst part of this class is the other people at our table are preppy girls that fall all over Trevor and make me do all the cooking but never let me eat any of the food. It didn't seem fair that the people who ate the food were the ones who would puke it up later. Perfect waste. I decided to try and use Trevor's and my new found friendship to my advantage.

After I had taken the cooking out of the oven (Trevor had suprisingly agreed to help cook them), I divided all twelve evenly with the six people at the table. I put everyone's plate on the table and mine last. The girls glared at me. I had begun a conversation with Trevor about soccer that was still going on. No one would take food from me when he was paying so much attention. I ate one cookie and was about to grab the other when Brittany Styles took it.

"Are you gonna eat this?" She hovered it above my plate.

"No actually." I snatched it back and put it on Trevor's plate. "I was going to give it to Trevor since he did most of the cooking and deserves it."

She made a face at her plate, wishing she had a cookie left to give to him. Brittany's best friend Tessa handed him a cookie and so did Rachael. I smiled as he looked at everyone overwhelmed. He shook his head at their extended hands and only picked up my cookie.

"Really girls. No thank you. I need to watch what I eat since there's a soccer game. I have to call it quits with this." He took a bite and smiled at me.

Brittany tried to get his attention by asking him what his diet was when he was training for a game.

"The basics." He began. "Protein, calcium, red meat, fruits and veggies. Oh and absolutely no sugar." He smiled and took another bite of the cookie. Everyone laughed, even me. Could I be turning into a mushy brained prep that hung on his every word, no matter what it was? I certainly hoped not.

After he had enticed the girls to do the cleaning up, he started talking about sports again. "Okay Trevor, enough with the sports already."

He looked suprised but he had a pleased look in his eyes and a smile to match. He liked that I didn't drool all over him. He knew I hung out with him for the right reasons, not because I had a crush on him or wanted free stuff because he was rich. The bell rang and I collected my stuff. Trevor and I went our separate ways because we had a different fifth hour class. Before I could safely reach my English class, Brittany came marching down the hall in her prada heals.

She looked like she was out for blood. She stopped in front of me and stared me down. "I saw you at my party the other night! I thought I made it clear by now, you're not my friend and you weren't invited!" She was making a scene. People began to crowd around, hoping it was a girl fight.

"For one, it wasn't invitation invited. Everyone in school was allowed to go because it was for charity-"

"Everyone but you." She hissed and glarred.

"As I was saying. Secondly, I was Trevor's date and we all know he was invited."

She laughed and looked around her. "Did you hear that everybody? Gothic girl thinks she was Trevor Mitchell's date!" Everyone began to laugh and I began to cry. Darn my emotional insecurity! Suddenly, Trevor and Matt showed up with Becky in tow. She looked scared to death and so did Matt. Trevor had a crazed, determined look in his eyes.

He walked right up to me, fighting his will to take off, and kissed me right on the mouth. "Hey Beautiful. Missed you." After we broke away.

Everyone, including me, stared at him in shock. Brittany was the first to break the tangible silence that filled the hall. "What-um-" She looked like she was really trying to wrap her mind around the idea that the most popular guy in school just kissed the gothic outcast. It was about as plausable to her as the idea that aliens exist. I almost laughed when I realized I thought the same thing. After a long moment, she spoke with more gusto. "You're dating gothic girl Trevor?"

"Well ya. I thought it was obvious by now. She was my date to the party and I have been spending a lot of time with her lately. We were just trying to keep it quiet for now. I guess the cat's out of the bag huh Raven?"

I stared at him in shock and suspicion. What was he pulling? He pleaded with me with his eyes and took my hand. He gave it a reasuring sqeeze and I found my voice, however small. "Um, ya...I guess we've been found out." I tried to smile at the situation but it would have been more natural to take out a machine gun and blow Trevor's brains out. I'd rather be laughed at for the rest of the year and thought of as the sad little gothic girl who had a crush on Trevor then Trevor pretending to date me to make people shut up. I think.

He crossed our fingers together in our locked hands and walked me the remaining ten steps to my classroom. When I was safely inside my class, he walked past everyone in the hall, only stopping to fist bump Matt. Everyone stayed frozen until the tardy bell broke the spell. Everyone slowly broke away from the circle and made their way, late, to their own classes.

The remaining classes of the day passed in a blur, some images standing out more than others. By the time the final bell rang, dismissing school, I still hadn't wrapped my mind around how I was suddenly dating the boy I had hated with a vengence since kindergarden. It was sureal...It was unreal...I flinched when Trevor kissed my cheek and put his arm around me as I was walking out the school doors, but I didn't pull away.

It was like an out of body experience. I waved numbly to Becky as I passed. "Hey. I'm riding home with Trevor today." I pleaded with her with my eyes to ask me to talk. Ask anything, to get me away from Trevor long enough to think. Matt stood by her side, looking just as confused at everyone else did. So Becky and Matt didn't know what Trevor was doing with me either. Great. For all I know, he's wanting to kill me off and hide my body in the woods. I want to do that to him right now for sure.

It was when we were parked in front of my house that the shock finally wore off. I waited a second to process which emotions was taking its place. It was a frenzy. Fear, happiness, depression, and finally anger. I slapped him in the face, hard, when he had taken the keys out of the ignition.

"How dare you tell everyone we're dating! You're such a pig! I know you did this on purpose! Bad boy Trevor just can't take it when he's turned down can he? I thought I made it clear by now; I'm not even sure I want to be your friend yet let alone your girlfriend! Do you understand me?" I added that last line in a panic because the anger was beginning wearing off. It was a line my mom had used when she was scolding me about something stupid I did.

I expected him to yell back or at the very least, coldly tell me to get out of his car. Instead, he listened silently until I had run out of steam. Now I felt exhausted. He took a deep breath to calm himself and judged my previous anger level before daring to say anything back. I felt a surge of pride knowing I had scared him but kept my face covered by an emotionless mask.

"First off..." He began slowly. "...I did that because you were being laughed at. I was trying to help by proving you weren't lying."

I tried to keep all the emotion out of my voice. "Well say goodbye to your social life now then. No one is going to look at you the same way now that you've stooped to my level. Other than Matt standing up for you, your friends on the soccer team might make up some ridiculous lie to have you kicked off the team."

"They won't do that. Not trying to sound like a stuck up Neir Do Well but my dad does sign their dad's paychecks. Not to mention some of them are really my friends. The coach could hear I had murdered the entire east side of town and graffitied the country club and he'd keep me on the team because I'm the best player they have. And I'm not saying that in any sort of stuck up way."

"Girls won't be lining up anymore..."

"Yes they will. If I pretend to date you for a while to keep people off your back, this is how it will look to everyone. The guys will hold me on a stupid pedistool for scoring the goth girl-" He looked miserable as he said that. A year ago today, he would have loved to boost his popularity by getting with me. That's changed. "-And the girls will think I can have anyone I want and will want to get with me all the more."

"Nice to know your future is all wrapped up for you. Becky knows I'm still dating Alexander you know. She thinks I'm cheating on him. If my parents find out, or worse, if your parents find out, they'll tell the whole country club. The whole town will know. And when Alexander comes back, he'll hear people talk about it. He'll think I slept around on him while he was gone. He'll feel like he had wrongly chosen me over Luna."

"Please Raven, for me, try to wrap your mind around this. What if Alexander doesn't come back? I know, it's not a pleasant topic to think about but humor me. There's another girl and she's beautiful and rich. Don't get me wrong, you've got her beat by a long shot in the looks department, but what if he doesn't come back? His family expects him to choose her. Everyone is pressing down on him with what he's expected to do for his family. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Juliet might have loved Romeo but she was expected to marry Paris. She had to pretend to kill herself to get out of it."

"So I'm Romeo and Alexander is Juliet?" I asked, trying not to smile when I felt like I was being thrown into the depths of despair.

"You know what I mean. I care about you and I don't want you pining after someone that will ultimately break your heart. It's better to let go now instead hold on only to be thrown off. He loves you and you love him. I know that. But he's still in school and unless he literally runs away with you, there's no way it will work. His family won't just hand over his inheritence after a stunt like that. Neither of you have jobs. You just told me last night. He's still inlove with her."

I tried to hit him again but he caught my arm. "Please stop talking about this Trevor! Just, please! I can't take it!" I ripped my arm away and tried to open the door but he pulled me back and forced me to look at him.

"Please don't do this to yourself Raven. You know you have other options." I cringed as he craddled my face.

"I don't want other options." I ripped out of his grip and threw myself out of the car. I unsteadily unlocked the front door like a girl out of a horror movie who knew someone was chasing her. As I shut the door behind me, I saw Trevor was still in his car, watching me walk inside. I threw my book bag by the tv and threw myself on the couch for a good, long cry.


	10. I Promise

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I'M PRETTY IMPRESSED WITH THE THINGS I'VE BEEN DRAGGING FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF MY MIND. PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE LION, THE LAMB, AND THE SOCCER SNOB.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS. THAT'S ALL ELLEN SCHREIBER'S DOING. ENJOY.**

Raven's POV:

I was still crying after the sun had set and continued to as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me for the Sterling Mansion. Maybe I could could catch him before he left and say goodbye one last time. Maybe...No nightmare that had plagued me since the start of school could have prepared me for what I saw when I reached the mansion. A For Sale sign was sitting in the front yard and many rich investors were inside and on the property. I ran into the house and saw another sign that read Open House.

Jameson was passing out snacks on a silver tray for the customers and Alexander was sitting emotionlessly in the large chair in the far corner of the room. When he had caught sight of me, he seemed delighted at first, then terrified. He stood up and rushed me into the parlor and shut the door.

"Raven, you can't be here." He whispered in terror.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Why are you selling the mansion?" The words flew out of my mouth in a panic.

"My parents had expected me to leave last night but I lied and told them I still needed to pack and they believed me. I had to see you. I'm sorry again for the misunderstanding with Trevor last night, I believe you." He paused long enough to kiss me then launched back into the terrible story. "When they found out I've been stalling for time, they came down here and we got into the biggest yelling match in history over them trying to make me leave. When I told them about you, they called the real estate office and put the house instantly up for sale. As soon as someone puts down a convincing offer, they're going to take it and take me back to Romania for good."

As he finished his tale, he began head for the door with me in tow. He looked at me with sad eyes as he reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry but...right now it's best if you go. My parents aren't very happy with us."

"But I don't understand. You told me they already know about me."

"They do. They know you're my girlfriend. They thought it was a phase. When I told them I intended to make you my wife, it was fatal. I think they wanted me to come back to Romania for more reasons than to talk this arguement out with the Maxwells. I think they've been suspicious of our relationship for some time."

"Alexander! Where are you?" I heard a dainty voice call.

"Alexander?" A more robust voice rumbled.

A chill went down my spine and Alexander threw open the first story window. "I'm so sorry Raven. I need you to leave through the window. I don't know what they'd do if you were in here with me."

He picked me up and sat me gently on the ground. He placed a quick kiss on my forhead before giving me a passionate on the lips. He put something in my hand and told me to look after I could no longer see the mansion. I ran like mad for the gate, keeping as close to the bushes as possible. When I was safely out of the gate, I stopped long enough to see a flicker in the attic curtain, then the curtains were torn down. A man with Alexander's soulful eyes stared down at me with vile cruelty. It made my blood run cold.

I ran with all my might in no general direction. When I began to feel lightheaded, I stopped and opened my palm. It was a tiny, heart shaped, gold locket. I opened it with my shaking fingers. Inside was a painting of Alexander. He had painted it himself no doubt. Despite all the tears that ran down my face, I managed to smile at the two words I had never noticed on the front of the locket. In beatiful caligraphy, it said,

_I Promise_

I managed to keep the smile on my face as I walked in the general direction of Becky's house. I knew she'd be dying to know the reason I was kissing Trevor and walking hand in hand after school today. I hadn't even knocked when she flung open the door and drug me inside. She took one look at my tear-filled eyes and knew something was seriously wrong.

"What happened?" She said with alarm.

I launched into the woeful story of everything that had been happening with Alexander and Trevor up till the most current event. "...his father's gaze was so *hic* cold and the locket Alexander gave me..." I handed it to her. She looked inside and at the writing on the front.

"Everything will be okay Raven. What the locket says is proof. If he really intended to get with Luna, he'd never have given you this." She handed it back and I put it on.

"You really *sniff* think so?"

She smiled warmly at me. "I know so. Would you like some hot chocolate? I was just making some for me and Matt when you came over." She ran to get the boiling water.

"Matt? Where's Matt?" I looked behind me and saw a rather embarrassed looking Matt standing in the kitchen's doorway. "Oh no!" I put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Raven. I'm your friend too. I wouldn't ever tell anyone about this. Not even Trevor." He sat at the table with me.

His words comforted me. Matt cared too much about Becky to say anything. He knew she'd get mad and he'd much rather keep her as a girlfriend then Trevor as a best friend. As sad as this was, it was true. After I had a cup of hot coco with mini marshmallos in me, I felt much better. I even sat with Matt and Becky to watch the knews. They were casting from the mansion with news of the offers for the house.

The final bid went to someone named Revon Waxler. The camera showed Mr. Waxler and Mr. Sterling signing the paperwork and the broadcast ended after the Sterlings handed the keys over and drove away. I couldn't cry anymore. I had probably destroyed my tear ducts during the past three days. I decided to excuse myself when I noticed Matt and Becky were beginning to give eachother doe eyes.

When I finally walked home, it was ten at night, half an hour past my school night curfew. Mom and dad were waiting to pounce as I walked in the living room. "Before you yell at me and tell me how disapointed you are to have me as a daughter, yada yada yada, first know that I was at the mansion with Alexander saying goodbye. He's leaving forever back to Romania. They just sold the place." I was as suprised at the utter lack of emotion in my voice as them.

Their looks of fury vanished and their pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh no...I'm so sorry honey. How did this happen so suddenly? You were just at his house last night. Did he say anything about it?" My mom asked.

"Ya he did. He said he'd only be gone for a while so I didn't think anything of it. His parents dropped the big bomb on us today."

As upset as I was, I did like all this attention. Mom made me some hot vegetable and beef soup and dad let me stay up to watch a movie all the way through which dad and even mom agreed to sit and watch with me. I began to close myself back into a protective cacoon I had made for myself. I had used it all my life to shield myself from the hurt others caused me.

My life is seriously screwed up. My boyfriend and the love of my life just left for good and the boy I thought I hated is now my pretend boyfriend and possibly my friend and possibly also...someone that I...just might love as well...I sighed. I needed to talk to someone. Someone that understood what I was going through. Someone I could tell my whole story to without leaving a single sordid detail out. I needed to talk to Luna.


	11. Hipsterville

**ENJOY!**

_I needed to talk to someone. Someone that understood what I was going through. Someone I could tell my whole story to without leaving a single sordid detail out. I needed to talk to Luna._

I knew this plan was crazy. First of all, I had no idea where Luna was. She could be in Romania or as close as Hipsterville. As complicated as it sounded, I knew how to find out where she was just by making a phone call. I shut myself in my room and took out my cellphone. I dialed the numbers I had long since memorized and held the phone up to my ear.

"Coffin Club. How may I help you?"

"Hey Romeo, it's Raven. I need to speak to Jagger."

"He and his sister are in the back. They said something about staying a few days before handling some family problems and don't want to be disturbed by anyone."

"Just tell them I'm coming to see them."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else you need?"

I took a deep breath before speaking again. It had been three hours since Alexander left, plenty of time to make it to their first stop. Vampires have to travel by car as far as they can and only get on a plane when it's absolutely neccessary to prevent anyone finding out what they really are and to stay out of the sun. "Ya. One more thing. Is Alexander Sterling there as well?"

"Ya. He and his family just stopped by to ask for directions to the Potterhouse Cemetary. Said something about seeing the grave of a relative. Said it was in a masoleum."

Perfect. "Thanks so much. Did they say how long they'd be in town?"

"Just the weekend. Look, I need to go. People are getting impatient for their drinks. Bye."

"Bye. Oh by the way. Next time they Sterlings come in, give them a round of Executions on me. Put it on Jagger's tab."

"Sure thing." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Bye kid."

"Bye."The line went dead. I knew where I needed to go to talk with Luna and get advice on what to do. I also knew where to find the love of my life. All I needed to do is get my parents to agree to let me see Aunt Libby. I had friday afternoon, saturday, sunday and even monday since it was labor day weekend.

Rather then pack at the last minute, I stayed up late getting everything crammed into my Emily The Strange suitcase. I finally got to bed around one in the morning. I woke up feeling groggy but determined. If I could leave today after school, I could spend the whole evening with Aunt Libby so she'd be out of the way for the rest of the weekend. She always felt guilty about leaving all the time if she didn't get to spend at least one evening with me.

I put on a red t-shirt with black designs and a pair of worn, dark denim jeans along with my red converses. Wearing red would put mom in a good mood and dressing appropriately would put dad in a good mood. I sat at the table, full of energy with my hair put back into a ponytail. "Morning!"

Mom was taken off guard. "Your hair's all put back. It's out of your face for once." She smiled approvingly at my choice of clothing.

"I thought I'd try something different. I have a question. I was looking through all Aunt Libby's postcards yesterday and I really miss her."

"That's not a question that's a statement." My dad smiled.

"Well the question is...I was wondering if today after school...if I could...I don't know, visit...her?"

Mom looked like she was really thinking it through. Dad looked indifferent to the matter. Mom was the one that decided what I could and could not do. It had always been that way. "Well, I suppose that would be fine. It is labor day weekend after all. You could head over this afternoon and come back monday afternoon. I'll call today while you're at school and make sure it's okay. I'll text you when I get an answer. Go pack before Becky gets here."

I smiled. "I already did."

She gave me a look of faux disaproval and continued eating her breakfast. After I had choked down a bowl full of mom's discusting oatmeal, I decided to wait outside. Becky came pulling up within minutes. She didn't look very happy when I climbed in. "What's with the frown suzy sunshine? I thought you were always in a good mood."

"Matt told me something last night that really upset me and we got into a bit of a fight."

"You and Matt? Fight? I just can't see those words going in the same sentence. Go on and tell me and then I've got some good news."

"Well...okay. After you left, Matt said Trevor was planning to swoop in on you in your time of need and take Alexander's place as your boyfriend because he really really likes you. I said it might be best to give Raven some healing time because she's hurting and he said you needed to stop taking Sterling back. He's hurt you by leaving more than once and it's time you wise up. He said that, not me. So I told him never to say that again and he sighed and we went back to watching our movie."

"You call that a fight? Anyway, I can see Matt's side (as hurtful as his side is) and I sometimes think the same thing. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not? What's your news?" Curious.

"I'm visiting my Aunt Libby for Labor Day weekend. I called and Alexander is in the same town. His family decided to make a family trip out of going back home and he'll be there all weekend. I know the mansion is sold and there's no way he can come back but I still want to see him. I get to leave as soon as school lets out. Well, as long as Aunt Libby says yes. My mom is asking today."

She was silent at first, trying to process the plan no doubt. "Are...you sure you want to do it that way Raven?" She whispered quietly as she parked in the school parking lot. "I mean, he's gone and it might be best to stop...chasing after him. Fate is clearly telling you to stop wanting him. I sometimes agree with Matt when I say Trevor might just be a better option for you. When I say better, I mean a...healthier option...for you."

After I had a few moments to process what she said, I got out of the truck and walked towards the school without a single word. I found it very easy to concentrate in school but at the same time, very difficult. My mind was on hyperdrive lately. Trevor tried to talk to me several times but I ignored him along with Becky. When the final bell rang, I saw my mom pull up in front of the school. I dived in the front seat.

"Hey honey. Sorry I didn't text you, it took me till almost time to pick you up to finally get a answer from her. It's a yes. She really needs to answer her phone."

I giggled but it had an edge of hysteria. How could Becky say that to me? I know what I'm doing! I know who I love! Trevor is just a friend! Not even that! He's trash, He's trash!

"Raven? Are you okay? You look like you're gonna cry."

I took a deep, calming breath. "Ya. Everything's fine. I think I just might have something in my eye." I pretended to try to blink it out. We were silent for a long while. I noticed that my suitcase was already in the backseat and we were on our way to the bus station. "Mom?" I finally said.

"Yes honey?" She kept her eyes on the road but I knew she was listening.

"If a boy you liked was moving away and he was your boyfriend...and if you knew he liked someone else who still lived in the area he was moving...and you knew you had a chance to see him again after he left...would you go or would you face facts."

"Well let's see...would this boy happen to be Alexander?"

"Well...ya."

"What girl?"

"...Luna."

"Did he tell you he liked her?"

"No...well, not exactly. I can just see the way he looks at her when she had visited last school year."

"First off, if this trip is just some clever scheme to have a secret meeting with Alexander before he leaves for Romania then...well I guess bravo. You did a great job getting this trip planned. You've honestly got a gift for acting. Aunt Libby would be proud."

"Don't think of it that way. I don't know if I can meet with Alexander. I really want to see Aunt Libby and if she takes me to see him, that would make a great weekend. You're not mad?"

"You're growing up. You are technically old enough to move out so I can't say much about this decision. But if you honestly want my advice, I can see why you worry about it and I want you to keep a clear head and an open mind when I say...If Alexander is moving and you both know he loves someone else...well...don't you think chasing after him is only making you miserable? What will you do when he's actually gone forever. I can't afford for you to fly to Romania regularly to make sure he's stayed faithful."

I sighed. "I'm honestly making myself miserable aren't I?"

She nodded with a simpathetic expression. We pulled into the bus station and she helped me get my suitcase onto the charter bus. After a long goodbye hug, she left and I settled myself into a seat at the back of the bus before checking my text messages. There was one from Becky, one from Trevor, and one from an unfamiliar 's read,

_You're probably already on the bus heading for your aunt's. I just wanted to say I'm sorry we fought. I hate it when we get into fights. I know how much you love Alexander and I guess you honestly need this closure. XOXO, Becky_

I smiled, glad I had a chance to patch things up with her.

_I'm sorry too. I know what I'm doing and I'll try to keep an open mind and a clear head. XOXO, Raven_

Trevor's message shocked me. It was so paniced, it worried me.

_Please don't leave Raven! I didn't mean to freak you out! Becky said you were leaving to go to your aunt's! You're not living with her forever are you? I'm sorry! I won't ever kiss you again, I swear! -Trevor_

I fought down a hysterical laugh and typed a reply at light speed.

_Relax Trevor. Take a chill pill. I'm just visiting my Aunt Libby for the weekend. I'll be at school tuesday. I really am not mad at you. I'm on the bus right now. Maybe we can text till I arrive at the station. :) -Raven_

The unknown number was just a blank text. It must have been a typo or something. I looked at the person's signature at the bottom of the message. 'NightOwl'. I laughed at it. Someone who likes the night too. My revel was short lived because I got a reply message from Trevor.

_Sorry for freaking out like that. I guess you're laughing yourself silly about my text with everyone on the bus. -Trevor_

_No worries. There are only three people on this bus besides me. Two old people at the front who are only talking to eachother and the bus driver himself. I'm all by myself in the back. -Raven_

_I'm sorry, must be boring. You dropped your charm bracelet at school. I'm holding onto it right now. I'll give it back when you get home. -Trevor_

_Crud! I love that bracelet. My mom gave it to me freshman year. She gives me a charm for every A I bring home in math. -Raven_

_There's only six. None of my business. I stink in math too. If I wasn't on the soccer team, I'd not be graduating. The coach gives us connections. -Trevor_

_Six huh? I thought there was seven. Nvrmnd. I usually get B's in math anyway. -Raven_

_The charms are cute. They're pictures of apples and little A's and one that says Math. I guess it's rather appropriate considering what you had to do to get them. -Trevor_

_lol. -Raven_

_I miss your laugh...sorry. You probably hate hearing how infatuated I am with you. I'll help set things straight at school. We'll tell everyone we had a big fight and you got back together with Alexander who then left for his creepy castle in Romania. -Trevor_

_Don't make me hurt you. -Raven_

_How? You're an hour away by now on a bus heading for the gothic capital of America. But at this point, I don't doubt anything you claime you're capable of. You're starting to get out of your obsession with the color black. Red really suits you. -Trevor_

_I see the city limits. The bus station is a few minutes away. ttyl -Raven_

_Have fun. ttyl. -Trevor_

When the bus pulled in, I saw Aunt Libby from my window. She was wearing her bellbottom jeans and a green halter top with gysie sandals and a flower in her hair. I ran as fast as one could who was being weighed down by a two ton suitcase and flung myself into Aunt Libby's arms.

"Raven! It's so nice to see you again!" She broke the hug and had me step back a couple steps. "Just let me look at ya. "Oh, you look so grown up!" She pulled me back into the hug then pulled me away again, keeping me at arm's length. "But I thought you always wore black. What brough on the change."

"If I'm being honest...I don't know. It just...I don't know, sort of happened I guess..." I couldn't remember for the life of me why I had switched my preference from black to red. I only remember that the shift started shortly after Trevor came into my life...

"Come on, come on! Let's get back to the apartment." We shoved my suitcase into the trunk of her flower power vintage beatle and headed for her place.

Aunt Libby lived in downtown Hipsterville in a cute, bohemian apartment. Everyone in Hipsterville is very eccentic, but if you had to pick the neighorhood that stood out the most, it was definately Aunt Libby's. Aunt Libby's green townhouse apartment was one of the many that took up the whole block in a fabulous aray of colors ranging from blue to green to purple to pink. Everyone living in these was either artsy, or a vegie lover, or actors, or environmentalists, or all four just like Aunt Libby. I think the only think that ever puts me off about coming here is the fact I'm not allowed to eat meat. She does, however, permit tons of junkfood as long as it's meat free.

I felt a huge smile light up my face as we drove down the familiar street. Many neighbors waved as they recognized the car. After we pulled in, the neighors in the blue house next door came to say hello. "Hey Ella, hey Tim. This is my niece, Raven Madison. She's my brother's eldest kid."

Ella was a tall, slim woman with blond hair that looked like she could model but chose to dress plainly in paint splattered overhalls and Tim was a short, old man who was not only bald but had on gardening gloves and a garden shovel in his hand. Tim looked quiet and shiftly and possibly senial but Ella shook my hand and dove right into her greeting. "It's so nice to finally meet you Raven." She had a Romanian accent. That sent a surge of enthusiasm through me. Maybe she'd met Alexander one night in Romania while she was clubbing or modeling for one of Alexander's father's many art companies.

"You're from Romania?" I asked.

"Raven," scolded Aunt Libby. "Do you have to assume everyone is Romanian because of their accent. You watch too many vampire movies."

"No. It's perfectly alright." Ella smiled widely with a smile right out of a toothpaste comercial. "I am from Romania actually. I grew up there and moved to America a year ago when I was eighteen to pursue my art career. No female artist can catch a break in Romania. Well, no artist for that matter. Everyone only wants to buy their art from the Sterlings." She said their name in distaste.

"You know the Sterlings?" I asked, ready to spend all afternoon grilling her until I found out how much she knew of them before they came to open an art branch in Dullsville.

"How do you know them?" She seem to reavaluate me as someone who got around a lot more then the adverage person to know who the Sterlings were myself.

"I'm dating their son actually." I said prowdly. "Alexander Sterling." I added to assure her I wasn't lying and knew exactly who they were.

"Wow." She raised her perfect eyebrows over her violet eyes. Man! How do you run into people this perfect who don't realize their true calling is to model? "I wasn't aware they had a son." There was something about the way she said it that made me think she was lying. I gave Ella another meaningful look but let it slide. I'd talk to her on my own later an see what she knew about the Sterling's son that I didn't.

"Ya. Alexander's family came to open a branch of their company in my home town and when they left back for Romania, Alexander stayed behind along with the butler. I ended up meeting him on Halloween night and one thing led to another and we were dating."

"That's cool." She looked like she wanted the conversation to end. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you Raven. Call me if you wanna carpool to yoga tonight Libby. Come on daddy, it's time to get your pills in you and take a nap. She led the bewildered old man inside by the arms.

"See you Ella." Libby called and helped me bring my suitcase inside. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about yoga tonight. You wanna come with me Raven? I'm sure I have a pair of black sweatpants for you."

"No that's okay. I'm just so tired after school and then the bus ride...I just wanna crash really. I was thinking you and I could do a ton of stuff tomarrow morning."

"That sounds a lot better. Give you a chance to get settled." Instead of sitting my suitcase on the couch, she walked back towards the hall. "I finally cleaned out that spare room. You're welcome to have it. Right now, there's only a futon and a dresser but I hope it'll do."

"That actually sounds great." She opened the door to a room with a red futon with a black comforter and pillow set and a wooden dresser.

"Sorry. If I knew you liked red now, I wouldn't got a red comforter."

"No it's great. I like black still too."

"Well then I guess that's all settled. Feel free to stick all your clothes in the dresser and make it your own. I'm gonna make us some supper before yoga."

She left me to get unpacked then. I giddily unzipped the suitcase and began putting all my clothes into the wooden, three drawered dresser and piling the top with my Olivia Outcast Journal and all my jewelry and makeup. After placing my scare bear plushie on the bed against a pillow, I headed for the kitchen, feeling satistfied that the room was truely mine.

I smelt veggie burgers (which taste scarily like the real thing) and saw Aunt Libby's famous dip platter on the table. It had tortilla chips and a trio of cheese dip, salsa, and that white dip I can never remember the name of. After I shoved a chip loaded with all three dips in my mouth, I forced down a burger and practically a whole gallon of coke. When the dinner table was cleaned off and all the dishes were washed and dried, the sun was just beginning to set.

While Aunt Libby got ready for yoga class, I spent a good fifteen minutes straightening my hair and putting on my makeup. Red lipstick had fully replaced the want to wear black lipstick. I decided to wait till Aunt Libby was gone to change to keep her from getting suspicious. She gave me a quick hug, grabbed a green medicine ball and was gone. I ran to the room and threw on the red dress mom had bought me and put on black fishnet stockings with red fishnet, fingerless gloves that went to my elbows. I put on my knee high black converses and headed out the door with my purse. After locking up with the key Aunt Libby kept hidden in the porch light, I was running down the street as fast as I could.


	12. Coffin Club

**HOW'S THE STORY? AWESOME? PERFECT? GREAT? INCEDIBLE? TELL ME! LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KISSES SADLY...**

Raven's POV:

It took me no time at all to reach my destination. I had been to Hipsterville a lot lately since I met Alexander so finding the Coffin Club was cake. It was right next to Hipsterville's community theatre and right above the notorious vampire club, The Dungeon. I stood in the shortest line for the club I had ever seen. Only six people. I pulled out my fake I.D. and lifted my cleavage as far out of my dress as it would go. The same man was at the door as the last time I came. He looked like he didn't recognize me but he did notice my dress.

"Hey beautiful. Come here often?"

I handed him my I.D. "Cute line. A nerd told me that one in high school once. I think pickup lines like that went out of style in the 90's." I smiled, trying to make him believe I was really as old as the card claimed. I sadly wished I looked a little closer to 21 than I did.

"I was a nerd in school. Where did you graduate? Maybe I was the guy who said it." He looked believing and I tried to remind myself that he was just making conversation.

"I graduated in a tiny tourist trap just south of here. I call it Dullsville. It really was."

He laughed and stamped my hand with a picture of a bat and put the barbed wire bracelet on me. I walked through the coffin shaped door. The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't as crowded in here as it usually is. Instead of there being so many people you had to fight for a barstool, there were only roughly 50 people on the main floor and maybe ten tops on the balcony.

First thing's first, I needed to find Jagger and Luna and hope they knew if Alexander's family were still at the Potterhouse Cemetary or if they had gone out tonight to do something. For all I knew, they were here. I scanned the people on the balcony and all the people in the crowd around me but I caught no site of the Maxwell siblings or the Sterlings. I sat at the bar and Romeo came to me imediately.

"Hey Raven. I saw the Sterlings here last night. They came back around for some drinks and I gave them those executions. When I mentioned your name, his parents looked mad enough to kill but Alexander told me to give you this."

"Thanks." I took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_You never cease to amaze me. Loved the drinks. _

_Heard you were in Hipsterville. Meet me at the_

_Musician's Park on the west side of town at_

_sunset on saturday. I love you. -Alexander_

I smiled and put the note in my purse. I love you too Alexander. After Romeo handed a drink to a gentleman at the end of the bar, he walked back up to me. "So what've you been up to lately?"

"Not much honestly. I had left town for a few months on a sort of mind cleansing trip. You get to a point in life when you start to feel your age is showing. I know 21 is a little young to feel that way but some people just peak in high school. I was one of them."

"Oh, come on." Romeo nugged my arm. "You're a babe. You don't even have to worry. Look, my point was just proved. You've got a tall one with killer biceps staring a hole in your back." He gave me a funny smile and went to tend to another customer. I spun around with lightening speed. Could it be Alexander? Did he think to look for me here?

The person who was staring, it both excited and terrified me to find out who it was. It was Jagger and his sister Luna was standing picturesquely beside him. Pink was still Luna's favorite color but she knew how to accessorize it with black to give it a fluffy goth appeal. I stood from my barstool but didn't bother to move torwards them. Both came my way.

"What are you doing here Raven? I thought the Sterlings made it clear. They're leaving and if you think you can just follow them wherever they go, you've got another thing coming."

"I'm here to see Luna actually." I caught Luna's attention with this.

"Me? What did I do?" She didn't seem like she was in the mood to be friendly.

"You didn't do anything. I need your advice. I think you might have some idea of what it's about."

"Why would I give advice to the girl who stole my soulmate?"

"If you remember those times when we were friends at all, you'll come and talk with me. Without your brother." I added as an afterthought when Jagger gave me a glare.

She looked at both Jagger and me for a long time and started to walk towards an empty area underneath the balcony. I held up my hand when Jagger tried to follow us. "I'm only human. It's not like I'm capable of hurting Luna."

He stopped and I made my way to the rather impatient looking Luna. "Alright, what do you want? I have a manicure appointment in 20 minutes."

"Closure. I want to know your side of everything since Alexander clearly won't tell me his. Your family showed up at the Sterlings wanting to talk about your previous engagement to Alexander. Am I right?"

She was silent for a second but decided to answer. I was a part of this after all. "Ya. We did. His parents weren't very happy with us. They decided to call Alexander back to Romania temporarily to get it settled. His parents still wish as much as my parents do that Alexander will change his mind about me. It's still a nice idea to me too just so you know."

I ignored her comment. "Why did Alexander's parents force him to move back to Romania forever? You can't honestly believe they would do something so drastic just because he stalled for time before his trip do you?"

"I don't know what to believe. I just found out about him coming back to Romania for good a few hours ago from my brother. I heard something that might interest you though. It's a ruse." She smiled.

"Ruse? What is?"

"It's fake. The move. The signing. Who puts a house signing on live television unless they wanted someone to see it. Someone specific."

"Who?"

"There's a member of the Sterling family that's been looking for Alexander and his parents. No one is sure what they want but it can't be good since the last time this family member was present, they tried to kill Alexander's father. Alexander's family is hiding from whoever it is. Obviously they had it planned. They wanted Alexander safe so they lied to him and forced him to leave for Romania. The guy, Revon Waxler, that they signed the mansion over to is really a family friend. He's only watching the mansion until it's safe for Alexander to return there. They would never force Alexander to marry me...but they are hoping he'll change his mind if he spends enough time back home."

"I know Alexander is still in love with me. I don't doubt that. I never did and I never will. But I have a sneaking suspicion that he might just love you too. It's recient. I could tell he hated you by the way he spoke of you until you showed up in Dullsville at the carnival that one night. I saw how he looked at you."

"Alexander never told you the real reason he walked away from me the night of our covenent ceremony did he? He didn't leave because he didn't love me. He did love me. He told me so the whole time he courted me. He didn't marry me because he was afraid to turn me into an immortal. It scares him, you know? He doesn't want to ever be the one to change someone. He once said that the knowledge that he took away someone's humanity would be just too much for him. He wants very badly to be human himself so it's hard for him to force anyone to suffer the same fate. He fell in love with you too when he met you. You were just like him. He thought you would always find just being with him enough to go on. When he found out you wanted to be a vampire too..."

"He left." I finished her story for her.

"Yes. He ended up coming back when you found him. He knew he should leave and his family fought him on it the whole time but he just kept finding excuses to stay with you a little longer. And after a while, he decided to just let you believe he'd change you. You wouldn't ever listen to him everytime he tried to explain things to you. Is this the closure you were looking for?"

I felt like I was having an out of body experience at that very moment as her words sunk in. When I still hadn't spoken after 5 minutes, she checked her watch and sighed.

"I've got to go. I'm late for my appointment." She brushed past me and walked with her brother out of the Coffin Club.

It took another five minutes to compose myself enough to move. I walked right out of the club without bothering to check the Dungeon or even look for Alexander to see if he was here. I noticed a yoga club across the street so I stayed away from it incase it was the one Aunt Libby was in. She'd be ticked to find out I was wandering the streets if she saw me through a window. I took the opposite way and turned around the corner of a busy street. It wasn't long before I was noticing a difference in the surrounding houses. They began to become older and more stately. At the end of the road, there was the waist high fence of the Potterhouse Cemetary.

Right across from the gate that led in, there was a small masoleum big enough to house three coffins at least. I opened the gate and snuck towards it, careful to not wake the guard dog that was chained to the security shack. If it began to bark, it might wake the guard. I pressed my ear against the masoleum. I heard faint murmuring from the other side. It was Mr. and Mrs. Sterling talking. I tried to listen for a third voice but I couldn't detect one.

I looked around me, trying to feel that once familiar presence I felt when Alexander was near. I followed my intuition to the far corner of the cemetary. My heart lept in my chest when I saw him sitting on a tree stump, staring at a grave. I walked up behind him trying to ignore everything Luna had told me. The grave he was looking at read,

_Regina Madison_

_Prowd Mother and Wife_

_1933-2007_

He was looking at my own grandmother's grave. She had died last year. I had no idea she was burried here. I was so upset, the whole funeral was a blur. I reached out to touch his shoulder but I stopped.

_...he decided to just let you believe he'd change you...he always loved me...he left because he didn't ever want to change anyone..._

Before I could show him I was here, I turned around and snuck out of the cemetary as quietly as possible. When I was safely out of the cemetary, I saw that he still hadn't noticed me. Before I could change my mind and run back to him and fall into his arms, I ran like the speed of light into town. I checked my watch. Aunt Libby would be home in 30 minutes. Rather than run home giving me no time to fabricate evidence that I spent the whole time inside and giving me no time to change and hide my sweaty clothes, I jumped in a parked cab and told the driver my directions.

It wasn't till I was buckled and settled that I noticed someone else in the cab. I jumped and spun to the side to face them. "Oh, wow! Mrs. Mitchell. I didn't realize you were in here. Sorry did I take your cab?"

"No worries. I can go to my stop next. You're Raven right? My son hasn't shut up about you in days you know." She gave me a wink and laughed this annoying, high pitched laugh. "What are you doing here."

"Visiting my aunt. You?"

"My husband was called here to cut the ribbon tomarrow evening at a new company building. I so do love social gatherings like that." She took out a japanese fan and began fanning her face.

"Is Trevor with you guys?"

"Yes. Originally he wasn't going to go but when he heard where we were going, he insisted on going with us. Maybe he wanted to come because he knew you were here. Isn't that just cute?"

"Adorable." I smiled with faux enthusiasm. This woman annoyed me to no end. But I was secretly happy to hear Trevor was in Hipsterville.

"If you'd like, we could just stop by the hotel real quick and say hi." She offered. Before I could say a word, she told the driver to stop real quick and pull into the hotel to our left. I still had 25 minutes to get home. We walked inside while the driver kept the meter running for me after getting a huge tip from from Mrs. Mitchell. I had to admit that this was the nicest hotel I had ever seen. The Mitchell's suite was on the 8 floor out of ten. The walls were a light beige and the whole hallway was lined with velvet rugs and beautiful paintings.

She unlocked the suite and sat her purse on the table by the door. Mr. Mitchell was at a table by the giant window with his laptop and a cup of coffee while Mitchel was watching tv lazily. "I'm home everyone! And look who was sharing a cab with me!"

Trevor's head jerked up and he practically flew off the couch. "Raven?"

I waved sheepishly as Mrs. Mitchell all but dragged me inside. I sat at the couch with Trevor when she offered to be polite but politely refused her cookie offer. I needed to get home soon! When Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell started a conversation and were thuroughly distracted, Trevor pulled me off the couch and gave me a bone crushing hug. It's great to see you Raven. Don't think I followed you or anything because I didn't. My parents are here on business and I didn't know if I'd get a chance to run into you but I hoped."

"It's great to see you to Trevor but I sort of snuck out of my aunt's house and if I'm not back before she is, I'm toast."

"How long do you got?"

"Sixteen minutes." I stated in panic. "There's a cab for me, already paid, outside. He nodded and took my hand and pulled us both out the door. We ran to an empty elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

"No worries. She seems...friendly."

He laughed and ran me outside when the elevator opened. We stopped by the cab. Before I could get into the cab, Trevor started a conversation with me. "So Raven..."

"So Trevor..."

He laughed nervously. "I know you get really mad at me for stuff like this but I swear it's not a date so please listen, okay? Did my mom tell you about the whole company opening tomarrow?"

"Ya. She said it was in the evening time."

"Yes. It starts at seven o'clock. An hour before sunset. My dad's boss and a couple of co-workers all have son's close to my age. I hate it when they bag on me and I usually get no warning before things like this so I never have time to find a da...I mean...companion."

"And you want me to be said companion?"

"Would you?" He held his hands together and gave me the most endearing puppy dog face I'd ever seen.

I sighed. "I suppose I can find some excuse to go out with my aunt or at the very least, give her a reason to be gone for a few hours."

"Thank you!" He picked me up and spun me in a circle before setting me down to get in the cab. As it drove away, I checked my watch. Crap! Only ten minutes! When I arrived home, I ran like lightening up the porch steps and unlocked the door expertly before throwing myself inside. I made sure the door was locked before ripping my dress and tights and shoes off and putting them in my bag and putting on a black night dress. I threw the gloves on the floor and put a movie in one of Aunt Libby's woodstock concert videos in and skipped to almost the end.

When she came home five minutes later, she looked like she was about to pass out. "Hey Raven. Did you have a nice night?"

"Ya. I did." I smiled at my secret.

"What did you do to keep yourself entertained. I know my shabby apartment isn't the highlight of anyone's life or anything."

"I found one of your old woodstock videos actually. I had no idea you were such a partier. If the person holding the camera wasn't dancing around so much, I might be able to tell if that's you trying to climb on stage or not."

She smiled sheepishly. "I have calmed down a lot over that past few years." She smiled and her eyes went far away. I imagined her seeing herself there that night. She shook her head. "Anyway. I'm going to go to bed. I don't care how late you stay up but keep the volume down on the television."

I flipped off the tv and took out the movie. "That's okay. I wanna sleep myself."

After a light string of conversations while we both brushed our teeth, I headed for the guest room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Dancing With Trevor

**ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

When I woke up the next worning, last night's events seemed like a blury dream. Everything jumbled together. Some images standing out more than others. I glanced at the little clock sitting on the dresser. It was already two in the afternoon. I jerked out of bed and ran into the living room still clad in my silky nightdress. Aunt Libby was sitting on the couch with Ella from next door while Ella's father sat in a recliner in the corner of the room, staring intently at the tv with a far off look. Poor guy. He must be loosing it.

"Oh hey Raven. You're up. I knew you slept in late but this is the latest I've ever personally seen. It must be a new record." Aunt Libby and Ella laughed. "Ella was just telling me about this big music festival tonight. It's at the musician's park. It starts shortly before sunset."

"Speaking of that time in the evening..." I began, drawing a lie out of the deepest depths of my mind. "My friend Trevor...texted me last night...and he wants to know...if I can be his date to a corporate gathering. Trevor's dad is cutting the opening ribbon for a big corporate business and I told him I'd ask if you'd mind..." I nodded, sounding like I was trying to tell myself this rather than Aunt Libby.

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea. I heard about that grand opening. It's supposed to be called the...the...Mitchell Furguson Investor's Association. Mr. Mitchell is cutting the ribbon, huh? Mr. Furguson must be away on business because otherwise he'd be doing it. He own's the bigger half of it. There was a whole article in the paper about the opening." Aunt Libby started babbling away about the company and the article with Ella which left me free to assume I'd be going.

Before I could excuse myself from the room, Aunt Libby began talking to me again. "It's a great idea. Sure. The building is actually right next to the festival so after it's all over with, go ahead and run over to join us."

I nodded, trying to escape to find something to wear for it. It was probably a white tie and little black dress event. Ella stopped me to. "Wait Raven."

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought you were dating Alexander."

I froze. I didn't want complete strangers, and more so, Aunt Libby thinking I was cheating on Alexander. Exspecially if I was right about Ella knowing a lot more than she let on. She very well might be able to get that sort of news back to them. "It's not really a date with Trevor. He's just a friend from school. I'm just his companion for the evening. I am with Alexander. I even called last night when I got the text from Trevor to make sure it was okay with him if I went as Trevor's companion."

She nodded and gave me a funny look before starting a conversation with Aunt Libby about how cute their personal yoga trainer was. That was close! I ran back to the room and slammed the door shut before anyone else could drag me into a conversation.

My life is seriously screwed up. Was I really going to go as the date of a boy I might just like even though I had a boyfriend? Was it even healthy to still love Alexander? He'd keep me human forever. He'd never age past eighteen since it was his physical maturity level. He had told me that once. What would happen when I was older than him? Would he want me still? Luna had made it clear that he had no wish to change me.

After I caught my breath, I opened all my drawers and looked through my nicer outfits. I didn't own anything that wouldn't make me look like the type to be kicked out if I was caught unattended by security. I'd either have to buy something or borrow an outfit from Aunt Libby. I knew that was a bad idea because Aunt Libby only wore tanktops and jeans. Her idea of something dressy was a green skirt that went to her angles that had little blue flowers on it she bought ten years ago. Rather than sneak out to shop, I decided to throw on something and ask Aunt Libby advice on what stores to shop at.

When I came back in the living room, Ella was munching on chips in a bowl and flipping through the tv channels while Aunt Libby cooked breakfast for me. "Aunt Libby?"

"Ya honey?"

"Since this corporate party is all dressy and stuff...I was just wondering if we might be able to go shopping. I brought some money with me so I have plenty."

"Eat breakfast first." She smiled and added oregano to my omlette. Aunt Libby never ate eggs but she was willing to keep them in the house for me.

I turned around to head to the table but I nearly slammed right into Ella. "Did you say you needed something to wear for this evening. I have a few dresses that might fit you."

"That's a great idea Raven. That way you can save your money."

I smiled politely. "I wouldn't want to impose." She was so much taller and curvier than me. I didn't have a clue what she owned. She might have a wardrobe just like Aunt Libby's.

"Nonsense. We'll be right back Libby. I'll just take her over and let her look through stuff. If you don't find anything you like, feel free to shop still. It won't hurt my feelings." She smiled at me and led me out the front door. I felt nervous going to her house. What if it was all cryptic? She was from Romania. I really need to stop assuming things. Aunt Libby is right.

Ella opened her door and led me into a bright, open appartment that had a similar floor plan to Aunt Libby's. She took me to her room and threw open the doors to a walk-in closet. Her wardrobe was massive. She pulled open an extra door within the closet and showed me some tasteful dresses I'd only seen rich women wear at the Dullsville Country Club. She pulled out a black one and held it up to me. The dress went past my knees and it had long sleeves.

I made a face and she smiled in apoligy. "You're right. It's too warm for sleeves."

She pulled out a red dress with thick straps that fell gracefully off the shoulders. It was made out of a soft silk. The waist of the dress bunched up in a stylish way and the skirt of it fell gracefully to a length that looked like it would barely reach my knees. At the very botton of the dress, there was lace trim. I gasped. Perfect...Perfect. Perfect!

"That one. Definately that one."

"I like that one too." She smiled. "The bathroom is across from the bedroom. Go ahead and try it on."

I took the dress and walked shyly to her bathroom. There was pink everywhere. I tried to avery my eyes away from the painting of a naked man. I assumed it was an artist's version of the statue of David. I wandered if Ella had painted it herself. She was an artist after all. The dress slid on with ease and fit snugly. When I faced the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. This girl in the mirror had too much life in her blue eyes for someone that went through as much as she had these past few days. Her cheaks were too rosie. Her smile was too real.

I knew what had brough this change on but I tried not to think of him that way. It made me cringe in confusion to know I thought of Trevor that way at all. I stepped out of the bathroom. Ella was shifting through a few dozen boxes of shoes until she held up a pair of gold, strappy heals. She smiled when she saw me. "You look amazing." She handed me the heals. "I thought we could accessorize. That necklace you're wearing is pretty."

I touched Alexander's locket and smiled sadly. I took it off and put it on my purse before setting it on her bed along with my clothes. "It's okay. I think it's best I don't wear it."

She looked like she wanted to ask me about my reaction but thought better of it while she helped me slip on the delicate shoes that had to be tied on with golden ribbons. She picked up a jewelry box and allowed me to sort through it. She picked up a smaller box within the jewelry box and handed it to me. I was thinking you could wear these. In it, there was a diamond necklace with a golden chain with matching earings and a matching bracelet. The bracelet had diamonds all around it that went back and forth between clear and gold gems and the earings were simple diamonds.

After she helped me put on the jewelry, she spent at least two hours on my hair and makeup. If mom could see me now, she'd cry. I knew she'd eat me alive later if she didn't get a picture so I pulled my cellphone out and asked Ella to take a picture. My hair was pulled back into an elligent wrap with a golden comb with diamonds placed in it. My bangs were to the side and a little flip was at the end of them. I had on red lipstick and my cheaks and eyes were a pale red. I definately did not recognize myself. Whoever was staring back at me through Ella's vanity mirror was not me.

After Ella took a full body picture, I sent it to my mom. It would be blown up and placed on the mantle by tomarrow morning no doubt. Dad would put a copy of it in his office at work as would mom and it would be their brag picture when they went to school reunions. Not even a minute later, I got a text.

_You look so beautiful! Who are you? This can't be the Raven that I know! What have you done with my daughter? I'm kidding. Aunt Libby told me all about Trevor's invitation. Have fun. I love you. -Mom_

After a quick thank you reply, I checked the clock on Ella's dresser. I had to be at that party in 30 minutes. It really took forever when Ella fixed you up but the result was amazing. After a torrent of thank you's from my part, I walked back over to Aunt Libby's with my old clothes and threw them in the guest room. Aunt Libby brought out her digital camera and took pictures of me from every pose and angle.

I texted Trevor my aunt's address and before I knew it, I was hyperventilating. What would he do when he saw me? Would he like it? Would he pretend I was still my ugly old self. I felt like there was something wedged in my throat that wouldn't leave. I fought back the urge to scream when he arrived. He knocked quietly on Aunt Libby's door and she motioned for me to stand in the middle of the living room while she went to get Trevor. It felt like prom all over again.

Trevor was dressed in an armani suit that probably cost more than I spent on clothes in my entire life. I felt a surge of satisfaction watching his eyes nearly bug out of his head for a moment. I held onto the little golden purse Ella lent me with all my might and tried to remember how to walk or even speak. Being the entertainer she is, Aunt Libby was the one to make a joke about us staring at eachother and break the ice.

We both smiled and became animated at that point. Before we could get safely out the door, Aunt Libby made us pose for about a dozen photos together. Like I said, prom all over again. When we were safely out the door, he held out his arm like they did in old fashioned movies. I took and and nearly collapsed when I saw the limo. He opened the door for me and I sat across from his mother and father who looked even more rich than Trevor. Mr. Mitchell was wearing a gold tie instead of the red one Trevor wore that matched my dress and Mrs. Mitchell wore the most beautiful gold cocktail dress I had ever seen. It looked like it might have been made of real gold for all I knew.

"I'm so glad you could make it Raven. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you." She smiled and laughed politely. She started fiddling with a pearl necklace that matched her earings. How did people handle being rich? It looked like so much work to be as made up as I was every single day. It took no time at all the get to the building. As Aunt Libby had told me, it was right next to the musician's park. People were setting up carnival rides and booths as we drove by.

People were all crowded around the door of the building when we pulled up. The driver let us all out and went to find a parking spot. I felt so out of place with all these socialites. My dress, plain next to Mrs. Mitchell's, looked like something out of a thrift store with all these other people to compare it to. It wasn't hard to locate all the younger people mine and Trevor's age. I hope I was enough to make Trevor's friends approve. I didn't want them bagging on him in front of me. It would crush Trevor's ego. I quietly laughed to think how much more I liked an arrogant Trevor than I liked a humble Trevor.

I felt Trevor shift his weight back and forth a few times in nervous anticipation. The ribbon cutting was very quick. I stood on the podium with Trevor and his family while Mr. Mitchell cut the red ribbon with a pair of golden scissors. After a few minutes of applause and Mr. Mitchell answering some questions from the press, we all made our way inside for refreshments. The main lobby was lavishly decorated in every shade of beige and red. There was a set of double doors that opened up into a ballroom where several couples began to dance and socialize. A little ways in the room, to the left side, long lines of buffet tables were loaded with every finger food imaginable.

I glanced at Trevor who was currently sweating bullets. His eyes were locked on the teenage children of the business investors here who were coming right for us. There was three boys. Each of them had a date. The two to the left and right of the one in the middle weren't much to look at. The real threat was the beautiful blond in the middle wearing at strapless black dress and a string of pearls. What is it with everyone here and pearls? I should have brought the ones my parents gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I held onto Trevor's arm tightly (mostly to make sure he didn't collapse on me) and put on the brightest smile I had ever worn.

"Hey Trevor." The date of the blond said. He was extremely burly unlike Trevor's modest muscles. Obviously a football player. I started to take an extreme apreciation for soccer. I don't think Trevor would be as popular as he is if he was a football player. His looks are all wrong to pull of the bogus muscle look. "This your date or did you pick her up off a street corner on your way here?"

"Nice to see you too Jason." Trevor mumbled.

I finally understood why Trevor was nervous. These were the type of people who were skilled in the art of cornering you during conversation. Unfortunately for them, so was I. I pulled out the only weapon I had that was powerful enough to make them back off. "Actually I'm his girlfriend. My name is Raven. Nice to meet you. Oh, and thanks so much for making me sound like a streetwalker Jason. I'll be sure to return the favor real soon."

I drug Trevor away from their shocked faces to the buffet tables and popped a grape in my mouth. I almost laughed when I saw how confused Trevor looked. "Why'd you do that?"

"You know me. I can't stand people like them. I would've done anything to get them off our backs." I felt myself blushing after a second. "Is it okay that I did that?"

He shook his head to clear his mind. "Well, ya it's _okay_...I just thought you hated what I did at school. This is the same thing I did if you don't realize."

"No, I do. I know exactly what I did. What's it matter? I'll never see those people again after tonight is over. What's the harm in pretending to be your girlfriend for a few minutes. I need to leave in half an hour by the way. I'm meeting Alexander at the musician's park at sunset." My eyes widened after I said that. No one was supposed to know he was in town except mom. I shouldn't have even told her now that I think back.

"I thought Alexander is in Romania."

"Uh..." I sighed. "His family decided to make a trip out of it so they're driving to the coast and then taking a plane overseas to Romania. He's staying at a hotel with them here in town for the weekend to visit some family and he called to ask if I'd meet him tonight..." I shut up before I could start babbling. I bit my lower lip in nervous anticipation for his answer.

He shrugged and only the slightest hint of something found his eyes. What was it? It looked like he was almost sad to hear I was meeting Alexander. "That's nice. I know he'll be excited to see you."

I smiled politely and thanked him for inviting me here tonight. After a second, I caved. "The truth is...I'm not sure what is going to happen tonight."

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?" I felt him wrap his arm lightly around my lower back when Jason and his date came to dance in here close to the table. They were out of earshot thankfully.

"I don't know. I think tonight is a breaking point. I found out a lot about the situation with Luna from Luna herself when I ran into her at the Coffin Club last night and he might plan on breaking up with me."

I expected him to look satisfied to hear this but instead, he threw me into a hug way to intimate for people who were only pretending to date. I found my self hugging him back, my face pressed into his neck that smelled faintly of Draker collogn. "I'm so sorry Raven. I'll be here at the party for a while longer. If anything happens. All you need to do is come over. If you think you need my help, just give me a call."

I couldn't help myself. His assurance made me cry. I tried to hide the fact but I knew he knew. I was thankful Ella had insisted on waterproof mascara. I blushed with embarassment when a tear landed on his neck and dripped onto his suit. I wiped it off. "Sorry." I looked up at him, expecting him to look uncomfortable with my show of feminine emotion.

There were many emotions flitting across his face, none of them being a lack of comfort. I saw depression, pity, and for a split second love. I knew we must be getting stares from everyone. We probably looked like a couple out of a soap opera, making up at a party. He ran his fingers down the length of my spine before letting go of all of me except one hand. He led me to the dance floor and pulled me into a waltz.

"Sorry for breaking down like that. Do I look horrible?"

He wiped away a stray tear. "No. You look beautiful."

I began to take an appreciation for 1940's jazz music. The live band played softly while the female singer, clad in a long sleeved green sparkley dress with a slit all the way up her leg sang just like marilyn monroe to the song At Last I remembered seeing in an older movie. I smiled as Trevor did this side to side shift and spun me around before dipping me. I laughed and smiled at the irony. He danced, he was athletic, he looked good, and (according to my own observation at that one party of Matt's long before I met Alexander) boy could he kiss! Was there anything this boy couldn't do?

He kept our hands in a waltzing potition but pulled me close so my head rested on his shoulder as we swayed side to side and spun in a circle at the same time. I found myself completely trapped in the moment. It felt like it was the 1940's as the band's tempo lifted slightly but still stayed in the same song. I smiled and completely let myself go.

Right now, it didn't matter that I had a boyfriend who would be waiting for me next door. It didn't matter that my Aunt would be expecting me at the carnival. It didn't matter that this boy had been my rival for fifteen years. It didn't matter what I had said about him not liking me or the things he had done lately to anger me. It didn't matter that I had just heard thunder in the background and the sound of rain on the roof of this building. It didn't matter that the crowd around us had made a circle around us and Trevor's parents smiled in approval as we danced in the middle of all the watchers, unaware. All that mattered was right now and who I was with.

I took my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "How is this happening?" I had to ask. All of the sudden, I was still that little girl on the playground who wanted to be a vampire. Who cried inside when everyone laughed at her or called her names. I was only three inside and Trevor was still his normal self. His arrogant, strong self who now looked more man than boy now more than ever.

It was as if a sudden decision was made in both our minds at the same time. Forget rules. Forget what was expected of us. Forget who or what was waiting for me or him. Forget ourselves. As the music softly ended, I surrendered in one, deep kiss.


	14. Reliving A Nightmare

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID TOO!**

**ENJOY!**

Raven's POV:

_As the music softly ended, I surrendered in one, deep kiss._

We broke apart after a flurry of applause burst forth. Even after the magic spell broke with the sound of our audience coming back to life, I still continued to smile. I kissed him again and took his hand, allowing him to lead me out of the circle and by the front doors of the building. We watching the rain poor down.

"I guess that puts an end to the carnival." I smiled sadly. "A shame. It would have been fun."

"I guess you need to talk things out with Alexander now. I think I see him setting up a rain shelter with some other people for the carnival guests."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." I gave him and warm hug and a quick kiss before walking into the pouring rain. As soon as I left Trevor's side, the warm confidence left me. How am I supposed to tell Alexander it's over? Was I even right to assume that's what he wanted? I shook my head as I made my way towards him. Have strength in yourself Raven. You can do this.

I stood under an already made shelter until Alexander finished helping them set up the other one. I found Aunt Libby after a few minutes. "Hey Raven. Party over?"

"I was just wanting to see you. I was worried when it began to rain."

"Oh it won't last long. I heard it's only a ten minute shower then the rain will stop and we can get on with the carnival."

"But all the booths and rides are rained out. They might cancel it."

"They might." She sighed sadly. I gave her a quick hug.

"I thought I saw a friend over there. I'm gonna say hi." I said over the loud pounding of the rain.

"Okay. Be careful."

I ran for Alexander as I saw him walking towards a more secluded area of the park. He ran under the shelter of a weeping willow and I ran right for him. When I came through the branches, he was sitting in the middle, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He looked alarmed to see me at first. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I smiled sadly. Of course he wouldn't recognize me looking so rich and preppy. I pulled my hair out of the wrap bun and pulled his locket out of my purse. My hair fell in curls around me as I placed the locket on my neck.

He did a double take. "Raven?" He stood up quickly. "I-didn't recognize you. Wow...You look...nice." He smiled politely. I knew no one could tell but I felt like it was as obvious as ever that I had been kissing someone else.

I was almost relieved to see that I no longer felt that pull I used to feel towards Alexander. I didn't love him anymore. It was an unbelievably insightful experience. I almost cringed when I saw how black his eyes were. Why did he have to make himself suffer? He needed to feed. It's not like he killed the people. Just a little blood. Like a blood drive. I took the necklace off and held it out to him. He looked a little confused at first. He took the necklace and stared at me in confusion.

"I promised." He told me again. "I wasn't lying. I promised I'd try."

"Try what?"

"Just...try...try to keep this going. Please..." He was silent for a moment. Staring into his coal black eyes brought back my nightmare of Alexander in the Dungeon with me. I shivered as I remembered the other part of the nightmare. Alexander and Trevor fighting. Trevor loosing...

I blinked back tears. "Please?" I asked. "Please what? Please pretend I don't see it? You're in love with Luna. I'm not blind Alexander!"

It was only when I said Luna's name that I noticed something around his neck. I remembered back to the Coffin Club last night. Luna was wearing a crystal necklace on a black chain. Inside the crystal was a drop of blood. She had been wearing the necklace months ago when she visited Dullsville. It was a trademark piece of jewelry that only she owned. Now it was around Alexander's neck.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the image. The thought. He had obviously seen her since last night to be wearing her necklace. He saw my eyes on the necklace. He covered it with his hand and looked at the ground in anger.

"Why are you wearing Luna's necklace?"

"...It's not Luna's. It's mine. I have one just like hers. It's...a vampire's version of an engagement ring...My family...kept putting a nice picture in my head." He smiled bitterly. "I guess you could say I caved. It was the idea that if I chose Luna, I wouldn't have to be the one to change her since she was already a vampire. What can I say..." His cold, black eyes found mine. The Alexander from my nightmare was back. The Alexander that attacked me by the cemetary. "My world can't wait for your human weaknesses."

Anger flared in me now instead of the fear I felt in the nightmare when he had said this very line. In a flash of blind fury, I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. In suprised defense, he hissed and grabbed my neck in his strong grip. I started clawing at his hand. "What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!" I screamed as loud as one could who was being strangled to death.

I wasn't sure how many emotions I felt when I saw all reason leave his eyes. Fear was definately one of them. He tightened his grip on my neck and flung me on the ground before leaning over me, eyes set on my throat. "I'm done!" He yelled in my face. "I'm done with putting up with you! You have got to be the most annoyingly insistant human being on the planet!" He lifted one of my hands and used one of his sharp teeth to make a jagged mark along my arm. Blood began to drip from the wound.

I was like a stunned dear in headlights as the full weight of the situation hit me. He was going to kill me and no one would be able to stop him. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would finish me off. I felt his tongue lick the blood off the scratch. I stayed perfectly still as his pressed his bloody lips against mine.

"Drink it Raven. I thought you wanted to be like me. A blood drinker. A killer. Am I right?"

I didn't say anything. It would be over soon. I'd be with Grandma Regina in Heaven. I couldn't stop myself from slapping him in the face when he tried to lift my dress. He forced me to lift my head and he slipped the locket back on. I broke it off and threw it so far and landed a good twenty feet away from the tree, outside the conceiling branches. "I don't wanna wear that piece of crap!" I seethed.

"I thought my head would go flying off my shoulders with as much force as he put behind the slap. I felt my pulse hammering under the thin flesh of my neck. He ran a finger along my jugular. And began to lean in.

I have seen three mircaculous sights in my life. The first was when I thought I saw my long dead grandfather lean over Grandma Regina's casket at her funeral. The second was when I saw Anne Rice on our family trip to New Orleans. The one I saw now beat all. It was Trevor making a rather satifying crunching sound when his fist made contact with Alexander's nose. I almost cried when I realized it was Trevor's hand crunching as he tried to hit a vampire with nearly indestructable skin.

Despite the broken hand, Trevor wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and tried to cut off his air passage ways. He had enough stength to do so. Yet another miraculous, horrific sight. A human trying to take on a vampire. My eyes searched frantically around me. I had to find some type of weapon. All I saw was an old, rusty shovel poking through the branches. I shuddered to think that Alexander might have brought that shovel to dig my grave once he had finished with me.

I jerked up while both of them were distracted and crawled toward's the shovel. My hand's shakily clutched the piece of metal and wood and lifted it in a position to swing. I tried to get a gap in so I wouldn't hit Trevor. They were both thrashing around too much for me to get a focus point. It was like watching the most terrifying vampire movie ever come to life. By some stroke of luck, Alexander was distracted by the drops of blood coming from the scratch on my arm and his eyes darted to me for a fraction of a second. Just a fraction. A moment. But it was enough for Trevor to gain the advantage. He let go of his neck and gave a good, swift kick to the side of Alexander's head, temporarily stunning him.

"Now! Raven!"

I screamed like I was being electricuted and brought the shovel slamming down on his head. He was a vampire. I knew this wouldn't even come close to killing him. After the shovel stopped shaking, I dropped it and stared down at the unconcious vampire at my feet. I felt myself being jerked to the side and out of the shadows of the tree. I was barely concious of anything around me. I was faintly aware of the rain still pouring and everyone still waiting for it to let up under the makeshift shelters.

I almost laughed at how small the fight had really been. How quick. It had all happened over the course of five minutes. We ran past the oblivious people under the shelters, past the company building, to a string of cabs waiting for the party guests to use them. What a money scam. Trevor pulled me into the cab and told the driver instructions to his hotel. When we were alittle more than halfway there, I finally felt the tears fall.

I tried to stay silent until he had paid the driver and we were standing outside his hotel room. He ushered me inside, telling me to sit while he ran to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. I began to cough violently after he tried to force me to drink the water. "I don't want it." I whispered brokenly.

"You're in shock Raven. You need to drink something."

I gasped when I saw his swollen hand. "Trevor, I think your hand is broken."

"And you're gonna bleed to death!" He yelled looking at my scratch.

He grabbed my arm and ripped the tablecloth off a nightstand and started wrapping it around my arm, wincing when he had to apply too much pressure with his swollen hand. "We need to get you to a hospital. See a doctor. This might need stitches."

"We both need to see a doctor. You might need a cast." I told him, pointing to his hand.

We both made our way back down to the lobby and out the door into the still pouring rain. The party was beginning to let out and many cabs were waiting to be overpaid by the guests. To our luck, one cab driver decided to be compassionate and stop for us. He let us both in. He took one look at my wrapped up arm and Trevor's swollen hand and made a correct assumption.

"I'm guessing we're going to the hospital."

"You guessed right." Trevor said quietly, but dangerously. "Now drive."

I tried to focus on anything but the nausia I felt right now as the car sped forward. I think I may have fell asleep or even fainted. When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed, staring at the beeping monitors beside me. My right forearm was wrapped in gauze. Trevor was sitting in the arm chair beside the bed with his head in his hands. His right hand was in a brace. I tried to lift my hand to reach for him but I couldn't move it. How much blood did I loose last night. A lot based on how bad my head was buzzing.

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

The noise made him jerk his head up. "Raven!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me as best he could, trying to avoid my bandaged arm and the i.v. in it.

"Trevor? How...long was I asleep."

"You've been asleep since yesterday. You passed out from blood loss in the cab. It's only six in the morning. After they fixed me up with a brace, my parents let me stay here with you until you woke up. Your aunt is in the hallway, talking with the nurse. She's friends with everyone isn't she?"

I laughed. "Ya. That's my Aunt Libby for you. Do my parents know? What does everyone think happened?"

"Your parents are on their way here now. News reached them that you were in the hospital at three in the morning. They left as soon as they could get everyone out of bed and dressed. They should be here any minute. You know that hill on the other side of the musician's park?"

"Ya. When I used to visit my aunt when I was a kid, we would roll down the hill so many times, I felt like I'd puke."

He smiled. "Well, I told them we were taking a walk by the hill in the rain. Being stupid kids you know. I told them you slipped and I grabbed onto you. You cut your arm on the way down and I fractured my hand. Remember that if anyone asks you."

"Thank you..." I whispered with feeling.

"For what? Lying?" He smiled so brightly, I smiled too. It was contagious to see. I fell in love with him all over again.

"No. For saving my life. I feel so horrible about your hand. It's all my fault."

"I was the idiot who punched him. What's his skull made out of? Metal?" He began to laugh.

I laughed with a more hysterical edge. "Close to it." I murmured.

"I guess you finally believe me now about Sterling being a rapist."

"Ya..." He could never know the truth.

After a long pause, he touched my face with his good hand. "I love you."

I tried to tone down the deep want I felt to just kiss him senseless. I needed him to remind me why I fell for him. Why we did what we did to save our lives last night. Why I wanted to kiss him in the first place. "Trevor please kiss me."

"You mean you still want me after everything that happened?"

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me at that party if I didn't mean it." After much consentration, I was able to move the bandaged hand and lay it against his face. He held it there before it could fall limp.

"You're awake!" I heard Aunt Libby yell in delight. She looked to her side. "She's awake!"

It was like a frenzied mob. In came running Aunt Libby, mom, dad, and Billy boy. Most everyone was glad just to know I was alive. Mom was skilled enough to have room to faun over me, get over her anger, and start scolding within a single instant. "How could you get so close to the hill? Now that you had that accident, the owner's of the park are facing a fine if they don't put a fence up around the hill to keep others from falling!"

"Maddie dear. She's in the hospital. Let's save the yelling for the car ride home. In fact. Let's not yell it all. I'm sure Raven had a very logical explanation for why Raven ran off from Aunt Libby and went a mile to the other side of the park." My dad gave me a disapproving look.

Mom wasn't even nearly done with her tyraid. "And what is Trevor doing here?" I couldn't tell what emotion was winning. Her anger with what had happened or the fact Trevor was here instead of Alexander.

"His family is in town on business. He texted me last night to tell me he was in town and asked if I would go to that company party. You know that."

"I meant why is he at the hospital?" Mom clarified.

"Well..." Trevor and I shared a look. "...Trevor is sort of...my boyfriend."

The room became deathly silent at that point. Mom gave both Trevor and I a look of deep suspicion and concentration. "What about Alexander?"

I sighed sadly. This is my final lie. "I lied about Alexander still being my boyfriend. He dumped me that day I came home late when he moved. But I don't wanna hear about your pity. I'm fine. I'd rather be yelled at for accidently slipping in the rain than hear another word about Alexander. Okay? Deal? Great."

Billy boy started to giggle but stopped when mom hit him in the back of the head. I was glad to have all the lying over with so I could get their pity on the fact I still had a headache. Mom and dad left to find the doctor to see if I was able to leave the hospital and Aunt Libby went to get something to eat with Billy boy in the cafeteria.

I was finally alone with Trevor. The silence was maddening. "You still havn't kissed me yet you know..." I whispered.

He smiled the smile I loved and stood to lean over the hospital bed. He placed a tender kiss on my forehead before giving my the most pationate kiss of my life. Kissing Trevor was different from kissing Alexander. As different as night and day. Trevor was warmer, softer. His lips formed mine instead of staying in place like stone the way Alexander's did.

Reguardless of the drastic differences in the kisses, I found that I liked kissing Trevor better. It was nice to feel his human warmth in his kiss. To know he couldn't hurt me by just kissing me. A risk that had been there with Alexander. When he pulled away, it's as if I was able to view everything that happened as if I were only a third party observer. It didn't hurt at all.

Going back to school that tuesday wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. People already thought we were dating. They had the whole weekend to get used to it. It was surreal in a way; being with Trevor. It felt as if I had just experienced a 180 in my personal beliefs and preferences. It was different, but it was nice.

I'm never going to forget Alexander. How could anyone forget someone who had been their soulmate? At least I thought that's what he was. Besides...I'm sort of over the whole lion and the lamb look on life. I think I'd rather stick with my soccer snob. ;)

~THE END~


End file.
